Forget Me Not
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: NaruMikan. Falling in love requires no age. Mikan returns to Gakuen Alice to settle her feelings for Narumi, hoping that it would go away. But would it?
1. Reunion With Butterflies

DISCLAIMER: I'm just a penniless college sophomore to own anything this wonderful.

* * *

A.N.

Hello! Though I love how Gakuen Alice a.k.a Alice Academy is all friendly and colorful, this fic is quite disturbed so please be warned. This fic came to my disturbed mind instantly when I watched the 'I Miss Grandpa' episode. I just had to write it down to rid myself of the haunting idea.

Since there are barely 20 fanfics in the Gakuen Alice category, I strongly advice people to watch it and see how fun and amusing the anime can be! Believe me, the show is worth watching. The characters are very well created. Actually, what I'm trying to say is, most male characters are scrumptious. My favorite character is the crazy bear, which never ceases to freak me out every time he'll slap Mikan's hand or give the poor girl an uppercut.

Also please excuse whatever wrong info I will write down, if ever you spot any. This is fanFICTION so cut me some slack.

* * *

The river of bittersweet memories that kept her drunkenly excited were replaced by agitated butterflies that hatched eagerly from their pupas that somehow amazingly grew in her stomach. They pounced against the walls of her tummy madly, as if wanting to get out through the flesh of her belly, and finally flutter to the man she was waiting far too long to see.

It took all her courage to finally make the decision of coming back to the academy. She somehow thought that he needed to know and feel how she really felt. Since she was fourteen, she couldn't help but hide her feelings for him and act like everything was still okay. She ventured into a relationship, thinking that what she had with him was just an infatuation but… still, the feeling remained. She even knew she loved him now, not as someone superior or respected -but as a woman would love a man. Their memories made her blush like the schoolgirl she was.

The classes in the elementary division were probably over now, Mikan thought, as her head kept glancing back and forth to confirm the time from the wall clock. Looking around and saw that no one was really around, she sneaked her hand inside her purse and took a small round yellow orb and held it across her face. Giving it a firm squeeze, she said, "Check!"

The smiley ball's eyes blinked twice and announced: "Analyzing Mikan Sakura. Currently, there are: no blemishes, no left over food in teeth, no loose strand of hair. Physical appearances ninety-nine point nine percent good! Body system: Warning! Heart is severely palpitating! See doctor quickly!"

Mikan stuffed the ball back inside her bag and rolled her eyes. "Ninety-nine percent good? Gods, Hotaru…"

Mister Smiley Ball was Hotaru's latest invention specially made for Mikan. Mikan actually just asked her best friend how she looked one afternoon and knowing the genius mechanical inventor, Hotaru gave her the ball that assessed a person's condition inside and out. Surely, the ball was accurate but Mikan was smart enough to follow the smiley's advice to see a doctor.

She wasn't dying, she knew it. She was just too nervous to see _him_.

"Mikan, is that you?" an effeminate but deepened voice she thought she remembered too well asked from behind.

Mikan whiffed her head to the side and grinned with delight. She hopped off the couch and turned to him. "Narumi-sensei…!" Before the man could reply, she flung herself on his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Narumi-sensei… I've missed you!"

Narumi was speechless. Not only was he surprised to see her, but he was too surprised to see _her_.

He put his hands on her back to accept her friendly hug, tangling his fingers against the long tresses of silky hair. As she pressed her close, for a second he forgot the student she had been and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of her sweet perfume.

Was this _woman_ Mikan Sakura?

When Mikan left after the graduation -after much deserved studying and work for freedom, she also gave him a fatherly hug. But now Narumi was wondering why her hug now was making his body feel rather jumpy and… He mentally kicked himself before he thought of something very disturbing. But he couldn't shake off the fact that he was highly aware of her fully formed breasts that were pushed against his chest. Before he thought of anything else improper, he drew back from her head and smiled, but unconsciously kept his arms around her. "Well, I've missed you too, little Mikan." He wasn't too sure about 'little' anymore, though, that he wanted to bite his tongue and take the sentence back. But Mikan was an optimist, for it seems that his reply made her very happy. Her eyes brightened and her beautiful smile came into view. Trying hard to tear away from her eyes, he sighed asked, "What brings you to the academy? It is very seldom children want to come back and reminisce about how they have been kept from the world."

Mikan wanted to sense the statement as a joke but the evident disappointment in his face outweighed the humor he so intelligently brought up. She withdrew from his embrace and smiled faintly. "I… just wanted to visit."

"Oh," he replied, making his way to his desk and started to find something nonexistent. He needed to look like he was doing something. Well, he had to do something, at least get his mind off her scent. Off her breasts. He shook his head again. "You are staying in town then?"

Mikan nodded and sat on the sofa. "Yes."

"For how long?"

"Depends," she said, getting up on her feet, purse in hand. She turned for the door. "So, is it okay if I visit here then?"

"Of course, nothing should keep you," he replied formally, almost in a firm voice. As much as he wanted to entertain her and act all good-natured, he was having a difficult time of leading his lustful thoughts astray. His mind getting far too clever to associate many things such as sex with love, shifting his love for student to loving a student as a lover, that lusting for a student was right, Mikan was no longer a student, and he was a real man that needed something to prove that he wasn't gay, Mikan was grown up and so was he.

"Narumi-sensei… is something wrong?"

_Heavens, drop the sensei, Mikan_! his inner voice exclaimed. Staring at her, he just shook his head and frowned. "Why?"

"You were looking so… never mind," she said, getting hold of the doorknob. "It seems I'm taking too much of your time, sorry. See you again soon, then."

He and his body never felt more distressed as he watched her leave the teacher's lounge. He let out a breath of relief, quite surprised with himself of getting too flabbergasted of a former student's presence. Sitting with relief on the sofa, he sighed and draped an arm over his eyes. Regret filled his nerves. How come he didn't act hospitable? She might have left because of confusion and fright because of his actions. He didn't even ask things about her or who she was seeing.

_Who she's seeing doesn't concern me_, he corrected himself.

What must she think of me, he thought, as he stood up from the couch. He must at least see her again. He hurried out the front door and opened it. His feet had life on its own, striding hurriedly along the hallways and he was astounded as he saw her talking to a student in a distance. He suddenly had the urge to make his instincts fall in love with him for finding her quickly.

As he stood unseen by the two talkers, he kept his eyes on her smiling face, her new look and new body.

Her always pig-tailed hair was now loose behind her back and she was taller too. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that reached below her knees. A trickle of sweat slid down his temple as he eyed her bosom. He gulped. Those were pressed against him earlier. For years he always projected of what a beautiful man he was, flaunting it every time he could and this day he flunked his gentleman nature! How could he not compliment her looks? Though she was dressed simple, had she intended it, she failed to look less stunning than she already was.

He noticed that the student she was talking to wasn't too young. He recognized the uniform to belong to the students that belonged to the academy college. He reminded himself that Mikan, though a graduate, was still young as a chick. And very pretty too. She was an eye-catcher, had her own secret and obvious admirers and suitors. Narumi felt his insides burn. His eye twitched as he recognized the student. The silver earrings, the dark hair, the perfect smile, the brown eyes that reminded him too much of Hyuga Natsume -Narumi knew that it was no ordinary student.

It was Kitane Takumi, a student who also had the human pheromone Alice. The young man was attractive too. Though he was known to be one of the rebel students of the academy, he held the grace of a nobleman. As Kitane stood taller than Mikan, Narumi could easily see the way the student stared at the woman.

Then, a foreign force hit Narumi, making its presence known in the pits of his stomach, slowly climbing its way up to his brain and finally making a registration in his emotion hotel. Jealousy whacked him harshly, twisted his heart violently hand in hand with another recent discovery of Possessiveness.

He approached the two and placed an arm around his former student, secretly giving himself a 'good-job' pat on the shoulder for giving in to temptation to feel the soft skin of her arm. He gave the student his usual but now fake smile. "Ah… I've seen you met Mikan Sakura, Takumi-chan."

Mikan blushed unexpectedly as she felt the warm arm wrap about her.

Takumi snorted as he heard the teacher's usual endearments to the students. He then raised a brow as he watched the teacher's arm loop its way around the lady's shoulders. Crossing his arms across his chest, he smirked. "Keep your silly name-calling to yourself, sensei. Besides, don't interrupt me. I'm talking to Mi-chan."

Mi-_chan_? He too felt the urge to be snobbish. He unconsciously began to run his hand up and down on Mikan's arm, making himself comfortable and the girl otherwise. "You should be getting to class, young man. I have to keep Sakura-san company since I failed to be the gentleman that I am when she went to the lounge."

Takumi squinted at him.

Narumi wanted to feel all safe and calm that the boy was to leave when the student took hold of Mikan's hand and raised it to his lips. He made a 'hmm' of disapproval.

"See you again, babe," he said with a wicked smile, turning to leave.

Narumi watched intently as Mikan blushed, placing the kissed hand against her chest. "The boy fancies you, I see. Are you star struck with him as well?"

Mikan laughed softly and shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just… captivated, I guess. He reminds me so much of-" she stopped and looked away.

Narumi saw the uneasiness in her voice and face. "So much of Natsume?"

Mikan nodded quickly with a blush. "Do you know that I was too tempted to think that it was actually Natsume who was flirting with me?" She laughed again.

"So Takumi-chan was flirting with you then," he said seriously, clutching her arm firmly.

"Don't worry, tou-chan, he can't use his Alice on me," she said playfully, raising her head and giving his cheek a quick peck. "I'm glad you came back out to find me! Aren't you going to ask me to stay a little while for tea?"

It felt like forever when her lips touched his cheek. If it weren't for her tugs on his sleeve, he would've stayed still on the hallway, occupied with thoughts beyond a kiss.

As they walked to the garden, it felt like the old days. She was embracing his arm affectionately, but purely unaware of the perverted thoughts that crossed the teacher's mind. Narumi fought against the fact. _It was her fault, _he informed himself. She was hugging his arm, fixing it between her breasts for crying out loud! Who was to blame? She was here, acting all innocent and childish, unaware of her actions! She was twenty-one, dang it. She should know that these kind of things make men his age falter with their self-control and stuck up honor code. His breath hitched as he felt her breasts bounce against his arm and he involuntarily trembled inside. _Thank heavens the walk is over,_ he thought as he caught sight of the garden where he usually sat with his students.

They sat like old friends, she asking him how he had been and for the umpteenth time if he was feeling alright. It was difficult to say yes, when it was clear that he was feeling rather aroused than guilty.

"So… are you dating now, little Mikan?" he asked, highly intrigued. He made sure to keep saying 'little' with her name, to make sure she didn't see his real intentions behind the questions, to make sure he was safe behind the border line of being 'the teacher'.

Mikan blushed again, and shook her head. "Not anymore. How about you?"

_Not anymore?_ Does that mean that she had a boyfriend already? "No, I'm always single," he replied quickly, wanting to get her back in the topic as soon as possible. "Who were you seeing then?" The question came out wrong and demanding but he knew it was better that way.

"He was a friend's friend," she replied, her pretty eyes somewhere else. "It lasted for a few months but now, I'm free as a bird."

"I see. So where are you staying?"

"Alice Hotel."

"Why don't you stay in my house then?" he suddenly asked. His eyes widened at her and he wanted to take it back. In his house? Gods… What stupidity has he gotten himself into-

"No thank you," Mikan replied, cutting his thoughts. "I really want to but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why is that?" he asked. He watched her face hold an unidentified expression. Was she confused just as he was? Or maybe she thought him really perverted or improper for asking that?

"Because," she murmured. "I can't fall deeper in love with you."

Narumi stared at her, very much shocked from what he heard. _Fall deeper in love_… did that mean? No, his ears must be fooling him. He blinked twice to check if she was really there, if she was really Mikan. She was still there, looking so beautiful. "Mikan… you can't be serious…" He expected her to laugh and say 'I was kidding!' but instead her face was still shadowed, her eyes on her fingers. "Mikan…"

"I'm sorry but… I really came back to say that, Narumi," she said with a blush. "I feel so stupid. I am stupid. I mean, its wrong, right? But… believe me, I've tried to forget about how I love you but it wasn't enough."

He was stunned as the words made sense to him. Had she loved him since she was…? Kami, he thought, this girl was…

"Please don't hate me, tou-chan!"

"I think you better stop calling me that if you feel that way for me."

She nodded quickly, her cheeks rushed with blood. "Sorry. I know I must scare you."

He sighed, unable to think of anything else at the moment. "Don't be sorry, please. I think it is most natural to fall in love. But I suggest you think this over, Mikan. I am too old for you and well, I can't-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore," she whispered hardly, trying to look somewhere else. "I know you don't feel the same way, I didn't expect you to. And please, don't use lame excuses about our ages." She sighed nervously and laughed. "I really want to leave now but I can't. So you can go ahead to your next class."

Narumi shook his head and said nothing.

"Are you angry with me," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Gracious no, Mikan!" he exclaimed. "Never! I'm just confused, that's all. Its funny, because when I saw you earlier, I really couldn't believe it was you. You've grown up so much. But… I don't know where exactly to put you, Mikan. What I'm trying to say is, when I see you, not only do I see a beautiful woman but… there is a fact that surpasses everything else and that is that you were my student, you used to call me 'tou-chan' and… It just doesn't feel right."

"I know…"

"But we could give it a try."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "W-what…?"

"Why, don't you want to try dating your teacher?" he asked with a daring tone in his voice. He leaned closer to the table, placing his hand above her own, making her blush deeper.

"I don't know. I'm here for only two months. I-"

"We could manage."

"What is it that needs our management?"

"Us."

"Us…?"

Narumi nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "I love you, Mikan, but only as a student."

"This is very confusing."

"I know. How about giving me a kiss?"

He thought she would get turned off by his actions. But instead she looked up bravely into his eyes and leaned closer. Her lips slowly met against his and she kissed him slowly and he was still, trying to figure out the equation he had before him. His former student, Mikan, was kissing him in the garden. There were no people around because the classes were still going on. Instead of teaching, he was here, kissing a former graduate.

Her warm soft lips stopped their movement and she sat back on the chair, cheeks severely flushed. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he whispered, reaching out for her head and pulling her back for another real kiss.

Gentleness was replaced by hunger, he began to move his lips like he never moved them before. He was awed how sweet she tasted, how intoxicating her closeness was. His hand planted firmly against her neck and back, pushing her closer to him. "Come… here…" he said between kisses, motioning her to sit on his lap.

While kissing she obliged, sitting on his long thighs, wrapping her arms around his head. "Oh, Narumi… Aishteru…"

He was lost with her kisses, absorbed in the soft rub of their tongues against each other. Her lips were the sweetest ones he had ever tasted, her body the warmest he had ever felt. His arms firmed around her hips and his hands clutched onto her dress for more. It was his fault now, definitely, for he was the one who asked her to come to him.

"Tou-chan, huh?" she sarcastically hissed in his ear. She kissed him roughly on the lips again, licking him with her tongue. When he moaned, she laughed with delight. "I don't think I want you as my dad anymore, Narumi."

_Me neither_, he replied in his head. He shut his eyes close and fell into the deep crevasse of temptation. Her hands started to wander around his body, inside his cotton shirt, leaving heated trails of passion. Her long hair started to tickle his shoulders and gently caress his now naked chest, and she started to kiss neck, making a slow path towards his heart.

This woman was Mikan Sakura.

Mikan Sakura, his former student, his almost adopted daughter… and now, the lovely girl was planting wet kisses on his skin, her hands skillfully working its way around his body.

_This has to stop!_ His conscience roared. His eyes opened wide with alarm, the guilt and the vision of his little Mikan as a student jerking him back to reality. His hands grabbed onto her arms, pushing her from him. It was hard enough to push her away from him and see her swollen lips and misty eyes. But he knew that it wasn't right. Narumi sighed disgruntled as he kept her distance from him. "Mikan, I'm sorry. We were too fast, forgive me. Maybe this was a wrong idea…"

Her eyes flared up at him, a frown knitting her brows. "What's wrong? You said we would try. I am more than willing, believe me-"

He interrupted her by raising his hand. When he saw that she bit her lip to silence herself, he started to button up his shirt. Oh boy did she know what she was doing to him! But it was not the right thing to do. Gods, did it feel so right. He sighed again and run his fingers through his hair. "I was trying to see how you would react… I'm sorry if I got carried away."

"Carried away, huh?" she whispered sadly pushing his arms away from her body, getting up on her feet. "I'm sorry. Now I have enough reason to leave. Next time."

Before he could say anything else, she turned her back to him and run away. "Mikan!"

* * *

A.N. If you read this,how about a review? a positive one, i hope. call me disturbed and crazy but i admit that i have a thing with these kind of things. my other stories are all cracks, ahahah.. please do leave a comment.. a little encouragement for the Gakuen Alice fandom!


	2. Atonement

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alice Academy.

* * *

A.N. I am soooh thankful for the reviewers of this humble fic! Thank you for not flaming me! Thank you for encouraging me for an update! My thanks to you all!

* * *

Escape was the first thing that came to her mind when he said that he didn't want anything to happen between them. Whatever came to her mind to do such things? She only came that far with… she shook her head quickly to get rid of the idea. She dearly hoped that Narumi didn't ponder too much about how she got too aggressive when it came to love making. But as much as she wanted to push away the remembrance of what happened… the way his lips felt against her, the way he smelled, the way his skin burned under her palms and mouth… she wasn't sure she wanted to forget about it or feel guilty at all. Narumi just had to accept that she wasn't a child or a hormone driven teenager anymore (well, ok, maybe a bit), wasn't his student, and had a lot of things going on in her life for the last two years outside the academy.

She made her way to the exit of the elementary division, hoping that there would be a ride on the way to the town. Gladly, there was a cab waiting for her. Opening the door of the car, she slipped inside. "Central Town's Hotel please."

"Okay, missy," the taxi driver replied, starting the ignition.

As she watched the green blur of trees as the taxi sped up to their destination, Mikan couldn't help but feel a little sorry for herself. Perhaps she had been too optimistic or presumptuous to think that she could make him want her physically and then, maybe -hopefully, as a lifetime partner as well. The sudden urge of love was of course set to fail simply because that _wasn't_ the original plan. Her plan was to be honest with her feelings, wait for his shock, then refusal, and leave the academy eventually. But when she saw him again for the first time in years, her heart knew what it wanted from the teacher.

And it was as if the man didn't age at all. But with her hands she could feel the muscles in his body, the mature deepness in his voice… everything was manly, very different from the effeminate uncanny teacher she once knew.

Besides, her plans for making Narumi her permanent love interest was very much an impossibility because surely, she couldn't make any more plans with him after what happened. Mikan wanted to disappear for what she did. Barely a week in Alice, she still had a month and three weeks to kill. If only she did hold out for a month till she got denied by Narumi, the other thirty days would probably have been a breeze. Self-loathing and depression, she learned, would make a person unaware of time. Now she had no choice but to stay in town as much as possible, avoid any students from the academy to stop getting reminded of him, and… She sighed, unable to think of what to do next.

"I wonder what Hotaru is doing right now," she said to herself as she kept her gaze outside the window, the town coming into view.

She was currently working along with Hotaru for the military's Special Defense Crew. She was helping Hotaru with inventions by transferring her nullifying abilities to shields, hideouts, barracks -HQ's, and other inventions. It was true, they later discovered, that Alice Academy was a school formed by the military. But Hotaru and Mikan had an agreement with the army that they would take no part in building weapons for destruction. What they would cooperate with was with helping maintain peace, order and safety. But now Mikan wasn't only useful just for inventions and helping out with her Alice, she was also a good tactician for defense strategies. Clearly, she was a valuable asset to SDC. The Commander saw her as one of his favorites that he, though hesitant, gave her the vacation she asked for.

Money wasn't a problem, she thought with a sigh. Her pay was high in SDC, her loads of Yen if converted to Rabbits would last more than necessary. Besides, all alumni were granted free lodgings in the town's hotel.

Mikan bit her lower lip as she recalled how Hotaru convinced her to see Narumi.

_Hotaru placed the piece of metal in front of her and pointed at it. "Okay, Mikan, listen up. This metal is like a chameleon. It has the ability to absorb the color of its surroundings that will make it very useful for stealth. Now, we'll try to see how long could the metal contain your nullifying Alice so that I could get a mental draft of what invention this could possibly be."_

_Her fingers smoothed the metal and she was quite surprised when the metal started to change color, from metallic blue to a shiny rosy flesh color. Her eyes widened and she stared at Hotaru. "Oh my gosh, Hotaru-chan! Look at this! It actually changed its color!"_

_Hotaru raised a brow. "You weren't listening, were you? Baka…" She slapped her best friend's hand from the metal and after a second, the metallic blue color returned. "Silly girl, you're still heartbroken about that breakup with that loser? Look here, idiot. Being sad about him won't do you any good. Its better if you concentrate on working and sooner or later, you'll realize that heartbreaks are actually just the figment of your poor imagination."_

_Mikan sighed and kept twiddling her fingers. "I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan. But you're wrong. I'm not lonely because of him. Its just that I really hate myself for thinking about-"_

_"Narumi-sensei again, I see," Hotaru said, sitting beside her. She held her chin and shook her head. She gazed at her troubled friend. "Mikan… I think its time you settled your feelings with Narumi-sensei. If there's something worse than being heartbroken, its being infatuated with your elementary school teacher."_

_"I know, I know!" Mikan exclaimed, burying her flushed face into her hands. "I feel so stupid!" She lifted her face from her palms and nodded. "You always say the right things, Hotaru-chan. I do think that I should tell him. Maybe it will go away." Her face darkened as she stared at the piece of chameleon metal. "But… I couldn't."_

_Hotaru slapped her back playfully. "Don't worry about work, Mikan. I suggest you tell the Commander about a leave." Seeing her friend's face still lonely, she crossed her arms across her chest. "What is this? You don't think I'm capable enough to work on my own? You stupid, stupid, baka!"_

_"Okay, okay!" Mikan said, waving her hands in the air, before Hotaru shot her with a painful something. She gave her friend a hug. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan. Just call me when you can't handle things here."_

_Boom!_

The taxi stopped in front of the lodge she was staying at and she paid the fair. The doorman of the inn opened the door for her and gave her a bright smile.

"Good day to you, Mikan-san," he greeted her politely.

Mikan wasn't entirely sure if this day was a good one but of course, who was she to drag others down in her well of pity? She gave the old man a fake smile and made a little bow. "Same to you, Kato-san."

Before the man could entertain a conversation, Mikan fled to her room and quickly locked the door behind her. She lay down her bed and swallowed the tears of frustration that welled up inside her. She couldn't cry, she shouldn't cry. Hotaru told her once that crying wasn't going to do anything when she had problems. But she didn't know what else to do, that's what. Blinking twice to stop the tears from flowing, she went for the desk and started to write a letter:

_Dearest Hotaru-chan,_

_The Academy is just the way it was when we left it. There are still a lot of students wearing those black and red uniforms. Its just now that I've noticed how confusing it is to tell the difference between someone wearing a skirt and pants. I mean, most of the children here sport short hair (reminds me of you, haha) and I tend to jumble their genders!_

_I've met someone rather amusing, Hotaru-chan. His name is Kitane Takumi. Do you know why I mentioned his name in this letter? Well, you have to believe me when I tell you that he and Natsume look terribly alike! I mean it, I swear! They're like twins! And you know what else? The guy is asking me out and he actually kissed my hand before he left! But you know what is so funny about him? His Alice is human pheromones. Poor kid, though, he kept using the Alice on me but haha, it didn't work!_

_You're probably wondering why it seems I'm not saying anything about _him_. Well… I'm starting to get the idea that this vacation is a mistake. I knew I should have kept it cool with Subaru. Maybe you should give him a call sometimes and maybe, you know, give him the hint that I'm thinking about him. But now, as you read this letter, you've already managed to read my mind._

_Yes, Hotaru-chan. Narumi cut me off. He doesn't want me. I really don't deserve him. He's far too dedicated to many things and I'm just another… bother._

_My problem is, Hotaru-chan, I don't have anything to do or anywhere to go! Commander informed me that I was to be fetched from the academy after two months and I can't just leave here. Yeah, all that safety rules still apply though I'm no longer a student! I'm really starting to feel irritated. _

_I want to go back there and work with you again. But don't be too worried about me being an emotional dump. I will consider this experience to be a good one. Perhaps now, I would learn to know where my place in life is. Maybe I _am_ destined to be single. Not that I planned to marry Narumi, that is. But maybe this is just a sign that Subaru is the one for me? Or somebody else? Hmm, Takumi sounds intersting… Kidding! _

_What do you think? Don't answer that, you probably think I'm stupid, that I already know._

_I dearly hope to see you soon, Hotaru-chan. I feel so alone._

_Love,_

_Mikan _

_P.S. Would you kindly send me something to work on while I'm here? I'm afraid I am to die of boredom._

Mikan folded the letter into three parts and slid it inside an envelope. She went to the phone and pushed the hotel's service operator. "I would like to have a letter mailed, please. Thank you."

A maid came and took the letter, assured her of its sure delivery. Thanking the maid, she closed the door again. Sighing to herself, she wondered what decision she would have to make. As she lay back on the bed, she found out how relieved she was to have written the letter. But writing the letter did not seem to stop the withheld tears from falling before she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Sighing weakly at the students who were so eager to end the class, Narumi made his way out of the classroom. Though he could humbly say that he is one of the students' favorite teachers, it did not change the fact that students were still children. They rushed out of the classroom like prisoners set free, dancing and laughing about because freedom was theirs.

As he strolled slowly along the corridors of the academy, he noticed that most of the students were giving him strange looks -disappointed looks rather. He gave those unhappy students a weak smile and as he saw their reactions, he suddenly wondered if all of them had nullifying Alice. His smiles that were involuntarily mixed with his Alice, made girls squeal secretly, made boys uneasy. But now all he got were cold shoulders. Maybe Mikan's Alice wasn't that rare anymore.

After giving it some thought, maybe the students were too eager to get out of _his_ class because he was teaching seriously for the last few days. Probably because their kiss still lingered on his brain. The effect was too strong that he had to concentrate on teaching the students, making use of his sharp mind for their disappointment. If he did not teach or do something else school-related, he would be constantly reminded of the way she tasted, smelled, and felt. It was torture, her absence. But her presence was another thing.

Placing his teaching tools quickly in the teacher's lounge, without word he went back to his home to rest. He thought sleep was going to be his past time but when he reached his home, his mind was alert than ever. He immediately wanted to do something productive –plant some roses or eat some cake. But he went to his study and took out a photo album.

As he flipped each glossy page, the colors and memories sprang to life in his head. And of course, those memories included too much of Mikan Sakura, the famous 'No-Star Student.' There were several photos of her laughing with friends, crying out of loneliness and embarrassment, pictures of her getting beat up by some stuffed-toy, getting thrown off into the sky… He sighed. Why were her pictures all over his collection? The album was clearly for students, not exclusively for Mikan Sakura! He laughed. Maybe he did take the 'father-daughter' relationship seriously than he was supposed to.

He turned each page carefully and when he reached the middle part of it, he noticed that her wide smiles and open mouth laughter changed dramatically. Then he noticed that the boys in the picture were taller and bigger, the girls were curvy and all the hairstyles were longer. _This must be middle-school_, he thought. Mikan wasn't a child anymore. She was a teen-ager. Her smiles and laughter were still pure but reserved. Many friends surrounded her then. As he progressed through the pages, he noticed that she smiled less but blushed more. He couldn't help but wonder… Why was she blushing?

Then he recalled what she told him when she came back last week.

"_I can't fall deeper in love with you."_

Was it possible that she was blushing and hiding like that because he was the one who would keep the pictures? Some photos he took himself… was it because of him?

Then why, he wondered, why didn't he feel it before? Was he the one responsible for the change in her? He felt anger and disappointment flood him as he took notice of each photo that was totally opposite of the free-spirited, honest, cheerful, loud Mikan. There was darkness in her eyes, a mixture of loneliness and longing… Why wasn't he there like he thought he was? Wasn't he her 'tou-chan'? Then he _was_ a failure. Maybe if he did get the vibe that she fell in love with him and he got to clear the feelings up by talking to her and explaining that he was an older man and that what they had wasn't mutual, maybe Mikan could have been different. She should have returned with more vibrance and more happiness.

He couldn't help but see the change in Mikan's eyes. It did seem that she did go through some rough stuff during the two years that she had been away from the academy. Narumi, being the sensitive teacher he was, felt tears sting his eyes. How he wished he could have changed that. How could he have missed something important such as that? Why couldn't he spare her from the painful scorches of life? Her first few years in the academy had been rough enough for a young kid. He did his best to change that. He thought he had been doing something good. But it seemed that he only made the situation worse. He made her fall in love with him.

Maybe there was a reason why Mikan came back to the academy. What if destiny was giving him another chance to make it up to Mikan? Destiny was giving him atonement… yes. A chance to change things. Besides, what was so hard to love about her? She was everything a man could wish for. That wouldn't be so hard.

He failed her as a father once. Maybe if he was a lover, he'd do better.

Taking one last glance at the photograph of Mikan smiling faintly for the camera, he shut the book close and went straight to the phone. The operator answered his call.

"Alice Hotel please."

* * *

A.N. Ho-hum! That went well, I hope! I am sooooh happy to hear from the reviewers I swear! Hope you guys would review on this chapter as well!

Love lots!


	3. DoubleStandards

Disclaimer: Do not own Alice Academy.

* * *

A.N. Thank you so much for the flattering reviews, believe me, it encourages me to go on and write some more! I am so happy to know that readers like this. And what makes me even happier is the fact that I am gaining friends while I write this fic. And about Natsume… well, let's just say he's not the star in this fic but he will be playing a major role in later chapters. Read on, friends! I love you all for the reviews!

And yes, if any of you are concerned of the next update, before I forget, my next update would take a long time. Maybe in June or early July, I'm not sure. My grandparents came from abroad and they're staying in our house so I'd be busy going to family trips, outings and all that gory 'bonding.' Haha… So i hope you guys don't lose the interest...

thank you again.

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei

* * *

_Mikan,_

_I've just finished reading your letter. Congratulations, I _do_ think you are stupid. _

_And what was that about being 'confused' because of the skirt and pants? Are you suggesting I looked like a boy then, is that it? You, Mikan, are going to meet very soon with Mikan-Swatter, baka._

_Aside from the fact that I think you're stupid, I also think you corny and silly. Narumi-sensei is a weird person, don't forget. He tends to say things that he doesn't mean but actually has good intentions. Remember he's a male, so he is prone to make senseless mistakes and utter words that don't mean a thing. _

_And what is that joke about that student Kitane Takumi? Does that imply that you had intentions with Natsume beyond friendly before? You're repulsive. Besides, though he sounds mature enough to flirt around with you, being a student means that he/she is still vulnerable in some areas in life. Not only are you stupid, corny and repulsive but also a cradle-snatcher. But I conform to society about having double standards. Older males marrying younger femmes aren't too revolting. _

_I won't send you work, dummy. The vacation the Commander so gracefully gave you would be in vain if I did that. You truly are an idiot._

_What I advise you to do is this: work in the academy as a substitute or assistant teacher. Maybe in the preschool department because you'd be getting admirers rather than students if ever you work in high school or college. But don't flatter yourself, Mikan, what I'm trying to point out is that teenagers could be very macho and insane when it comes to older women with long hair._

_Your PostScript was very irrational. If ever you were alone, how come you're reading this letter? Baka… Gods if only I could smack you with the Swatter right now._

_I will see you strictly after two months. Make good use of yourself there, baka._

_Working without stress,_

_Imai Hotaru_

_P.S. I would never phone an idiot but I do write letters to idiots such as yourself. Subaru is better left alone, Mikan. Two idiots are a total mess, believe me._

The letter wasn't entirely dramatic but tears were streaming down Mikan's face as she pressed the letter against her chest. It was such a relief to know that someone still was in touch with her, knew that she was alive, thought of her as a friend. Though Hotaru seemed quite cold still, Mikan knew her best friend did care.

For the entire week, she has locked herself up in her hotel room. She barely ate the food the maid brought for her. She just couldn't act on anything until she got to read Hotaru's reply.

Feeling a whole lot better, Mikan carefully put the letter on the end table of her bed and went straight to the shower. For a week, she did not take care of herself and for that she knew Hotaru would get mad at her. For an hour she pampered herself and when she finally refreshed herself, her stomach rumbled. And thank the heavens, the doorbell of her room just rang. Finally, she could greet the room service with a smile. Securing her bathrobe warmly against her body, she went to the door, combing her long wet hair with her fingers. Without looking at the peephole, she grinned and opened the door. "Good afternoon-"

Her mouth hang open, her knees weakened and the quickening thump of her heart dramatically resounded in her head. Goodness… She swallowed hard and tried to breathe. "Narumi-sen… Narumi." The butterflies returned.

"Hello, Mikan," Narumi greeted her politely. He flashed her his signature smile. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Mikan stood there for a whole minute, seriously pondering on the question. Was he really there? She had to admit that her imagination was hyperactive sometimes and what if out of hunger she was getting delusional? And now she even forgot that she was feeling hungry at all! All that she could feel was the rhythmic drumming of her heart. How was she to react? Not once in her dreams did she exaggerate impossibilities such as these! And as of this moment she could certainly feel his beautiful eyes grazing over her, as if he too was thinking of so many things… What was he thinking about? How this man confused her so. Why was he here again? The only thing that could come out from her dried lips was, "Why…?"

"Oh Mikan… is it that hard to tell?" he asked with a mellow voice, a faint but concerned smile following his words. He ran his fingers through his golden waves, tearing his sight from hers. "Why, did you not miss me?"

_Flustered_. Definitely scrambled eggs of all kinds of foul. Her thoughts were in complete disarray, lots and lots of questions flooding her mind. Her hand clasped the cold doorknob tighter, trying to rid the heat radiating from her palm. He was a confusing piece of the gorgeous male specie that's what. And the thing he just did with his hair? Absolutely pretty. She mentally whacked herself with Hotaru's Mikan Swatter. Why was she adoring him when she was supposed to be sulking in plans for making a change? And what was it that he just ask? Did she miss him? Men could be idiots sometimes! After giving her his kisses -who wouldn't? Narumi could be the perfect gentleman but he was no exemption in being clueless when it came to women's feelings. Mikan planned to take a deep breath for air but the next thing she knew was that she was in a tight embrace. She froze instantly as her feet were lifted from the ground. She almost died of a heart attack when she felt his face nuzzling the crook of her neck. "N-narumi…!"

"Oh Mikan, I want this," he whispered against her skin. He planted a kiss on her neck and smiled. "I want you."

Hearing those words could have been the perfect line for the beginning of a sweet, passionate romance but Mikan fringed. Her trembling hands found their way between them, feeling him for a second and pushing him the next.

"What's the matter…?" He let her go for a while, but kept a feather light touch on her wrists. He shook his head and breathed. "Mikan. Believe me, I'm not going to change my mind anymore. I swear."

"You swear?" she repeated, trying to make the words register on them both.

"I swear. I am a man of my word."

Mikan smiled weakly and shook her head. "Narumi… I don't think-" Her sentence was cut short as he kissed her, his hand on the back of her head and the other at the little of her back, pressing her closer. She stared at him as he sealed their lips together. His eyes were closed and it did look as if he was relishing every second of it. Was he really sincere?

* * *

As she stood still, like her lips, Narumi felt his insides burn. Her lips were still sweet, just like last time, but now he wanted to taste that sweetness longer. But she was still unresponsive. He wanted nothing more but to scream inside her mouth, 'kiss me back, please!' He licked his lips and as she gasped, he let his tongue get that taste of her that made him drown with passion. "Oh, Mikan…" he said between kisses. He felt her hands on his chest again, but now, they were submissive and yearning. It didn't take long for her to kiss back.

Narumi was so thankful that his cotton shirt was thin. He could feel her softness and warmth. He pressed her so close against him that he could almost feel the loud beat of her chest. Or was it _his_ heart that was pounding like crazy? It didn't matter. All that seemed important now was her kisses, her smell, her soft moans and warmth. Mikan Sakura may have been his student but… what a woman she grew up to be! She was special. She was always special.

They were in her doorway, kissing like there was no tomorrow but Narumi didn't care. All of excited feelings inside him got fueled by her kiss that he felt insane. Excitement swirled, vibrated inside his chest -what was life like with a mature Mikan? He wanted to discover her, ask her many questions and stare at her all day.

The moment he called the hotel and found out she was still in the Academy, happiness spread through him like wild fire. He tried to calm himself for a while and asked the most familiar student who had Teleport-Alice to transport him to town. And when he saw her again for the first time in seven days, he tried to act normal and calm. He tried to hide the growing pain and happiness inside his chest. When he stared at her, he realized how he missed her. Though she was utterly shocked, he could also see that through the smile she intended probably for room service, were signs of a woman who cried, who was lonely. He wanted to be with her then and there. It took all of his sanity to talk ever so considerably and cool, when all the while his heart was jumping up and down with anticipation to hold her again.

"Mikan…" he called her name again. He wanted to cherish the moment their kisses gave him but his once precarious mind kept making conclusions of wonderful hopes and realizations. Didn't he realize? That ever since he met her, life had changed? Then she graduated, the drift began but after a while, she came back and now, the stirring has returned? Her comeback was beautiful; she was very much like morning.

All kinds of feelings were filling up inside his body and holding her close was the best thing to keep real. Curiosity even managed to make its presence known. Why did she act scared when he told her he wanted her? Did he really frighten her because of his uncertain rejection of her a week ago? As he pressed her closer, he decided he would change that. He would not reject her ever again, that he swore inside his head for the hundredth time. Maybe the father streak in him told him one thing, _give her what she wants_. But he didn't know if it was fatherly anymore to like what they were doing.

They paused to breathe and he took the small time to gaze into her shy eyes. His eyes traveled downwards, seeing how his aggressive embrace managed to part her robe a little on the chest. The sight was tempting, the labored rise and fall of her chest suggesting the power they had when they kissed. Unable to stop himself, he bent his head lower and kissed her lips again and quickly kissing the pulse on her cleavage. Mikan gasped sharply with surprise and he chuckled. He gazed into her eyes again and smiled at her. "Is this what you want, Mikan?"

Her pretty face was caressed with a very deep blush. Her eyelashes fluttered with charm as she shook her head. "Actually, I really wanted to eat."

"Okay, dinner it is," he sighed, a little disappointed though he knew she was teasing a little. He hesitantly let her go to get her clothes.

"After dinner," she said before she left his touch completely, she paused to look at his eyes. "Will you forget then…?"

It was a little uncanny how that question suddenly came but it was as if he understood her completely. He shook his head and kissed her again. "I doubt it. Never."

With a smile, she nodded and went back to the bathroom to dress up for their date.

* * *

A.N. This isn't the end you know. Leave a review, please! Hahaha… 


	4. Who's The Troubled One?

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Alice Academy.

* * *

A.N. Uh-huh. It was just two weeks (not sure) and I just figured I couldn't keep myself from writing anymore! This is too early for my plans of postponing for later.

And please, if ever you find character names misspelled, kindly tell me the right one because I watch the show, I don't read it.

Oh and if you get the chance, read **WizdomGoddess**' fic, _Mikan Wears A Bra_. Its awesome! Its complete, too! i highly recommend it. uh-huh. thumbs up.

* * *

A sigh of contentment breathed out of Narumi's lips as he watched Mikan leave the teacher's lounge. It was really true, he reminded himself. She was really with him and they were doing great. In just a week, he knew it was too soon to say it but… they were really getting along like lovers should. If only he was younger, he could say with ease that they were the perfect pair. But the relationship wasn't explicit as Narumi thought it would be, because surprisingly, Mikan was the one who suggested that they keep it private at the moment.

_"Stop being silly, Narumi," she whispered as she pressed herself closer on his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled as they locked with each other's eyes. "I'm never going to be ashamed of our age difference. That would be too immature of me."_

So as far as Narumi was concerned, they weren't 'official.' He never thought that such a label would really matter to him. But it was then that it really did. But after sensing a suppressed lonely spirit from Mikan, Narumi had to oblige with her little request.

The Academy gladly accepted Mikan's proposal of being a teacher for a month and a half, saying that they would be very fortunate of having an alumni and 'a very pretty one' as a teacher. They assigned her as a substitute teacher for Noda-sensei's class. For several days now, Noda has been engaged in several time-travel glitches just like years ago when Mikan first came to the Academy.

Narumi was thankful that the Special Abilities Class did not give her a hard time. It was said that students were really attentive every time Mikan started speaking, and participation was not a problem. In fact, few students from different abilities often sneaked into her classes -not to listen to the lesson, but to get a view of the new pretty teacher. So it seems, Narumi thought, that in Alice Academy, age really does not matter. First of all, he should never be taken aback by his age senior to Mikan, because the students who admired her never saw it as a barrier to get close to her. Since Mikan started teaching, love notes always scented the teacher's lounge like air-freshener. But of course, not everybody was happy about Mikan's comeback. Gino-sensei, as usual, was very grump about it. His old age did not help a bit. He kept on mumbling about Mikan, saying she was no other than a 'nuisance' in the school.

* * *

"Oh, Mikan," he purred in the air as her hands wandered on his back, scraping her nails gently on his skin. She wanted him to feel the slow sharp sensation of her fingers mixed with the intensifying pleasure her kisses were doing to him. He pinned her down the bed, his knees on her sides. He slid his hands under her dress and held onto her bottom. Imagining she was in the nude, he pushed his hips against hers, her panties and his briefs the barrier to his pleasure. She arched against his touch and he pushed again, hoping that her cotton panties would dissolve into nothing. He knew he needed her now more than ever. If they weren't clothed, they were literally having sex, making love.

He watched her face intently. Her eyes were shut close, her mouth parted as she made little pants, her face along with her skin was flushed with sheer pleasure. How he loved this woman. He loved to make her squeal with delight, loved to make her laugh, loved to make her smile… loved to make her reach her peak right before his very eyes… The way she would tremble into his arms for support was breathtakingly beautiful.

Unable to resist any longer, he pushed his briefs down his thighs and poked her moist panties again. He tried to push the thin garment between her legs slightly to the side with his erection, knowing the little space would be enough for real entrance. But he couldn't manage the angry sensation in his hips and every time he charged for the moist skin of her inner thigh, he missed shamefully. As he held onto her hips, he slid his fingers inside the waistband of her panties and pulled down.

As his eyes caught sight of her moist entrance, his mind went blank. His fingers dug deep against the soft skin of her hips, making sure she could not refuse. He readied himself for this moment; how long had he waited to take her like this? After one deep breath, he took charge when…

"Subaru, stop…!" she croaked, digging her hands between her legs. She shook her head, the long strands of hair sticking on her damp chest. "No…"

He was stunned. "But… Mikan…"

Mikan smiled faintly at him as she gasped for air. She slowly wiggled her hands down to her thighs, covering herself again. She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Subaru… you know I can't do this." She started to button her blouse, pushing damp hair behind her ears.

"What's the difference, Mikan? With or without clothes?" he asked. He lay back down on the bed when she sat up and composed herself. He didn't zip his pants yet, his erection was still throbbing. "I don't get it. What's the difference?" When she didn't answer, he sat up and embraced her back. "Is it because of that teacher again, Mikan? Is it because of him?" He kissed her hair and neck softly.

"You want to break up with me now, don't you?"

"Of course not. I love you, Mikan," he whispered. "I'll wait for you, I swear. I'm not forcing you to have sex with me, please understand that. I just want to make love to you. Let me show you what I can do to make you forget."

"I… I know," she replied. "But I can't give all of me yet, Subaru. Please, let me keep this part of me."

"I'll wait, Mikan."

She held on to those words and the promise that he'd love her always. Imai Subaru gave her everything a man could give. Though he knew he was just a garment away from making love to her, he was patient. What flattered her most was that he understood her. They were transparent with each other. As far as Mikan thought, Subaru kept no secrets from her. He turned out to be the total opposite of who he was years ago.

But she could never forget what happened two nights after.

Mikan decided to come home to Subaru's place after work. She loved to surprise him every now and then. She bought some food on the way to his home. Using the key she gave him to get access in his home, she slowly made her way inside.

The usually silent place was now jumping because of the loud television, it was on a dumb cartoon show. Not bothering to turn it off, she went straight to the bedroom, thinking maybe Subaru fell asleep or something. But as she edged to the door, her heart froze.

A soft moan was heard from inside, and a slow thumping sound was bumping against the wall. At that moment, Mikan blocked out any kind of thoughts. What if Subaru was having a dream…? Curiosity made her fingers move on its own, gently pushing the door open.

The door cooperated with a breeze, wide and open to expose the reality happening on either side of the room. As Mikan stood watching there, the loud cartoon sounds dissolved into a numbing silence of visions.

On the bed where they got intimate was Subaru, her boyfriend, thrusting his hips again and again between a woman's parted legs, sweating and panting. Both were flushed with heated passion, occupied only with making love. Both were still unaware that she was an audience deep in observation.

Subaru never looked more handsome. The woman was blurred in Mikan's sight but Subaru? He was like a Roman god with power.

And as the show continued, pain struck Mikan's heart as she heard Subaru's voice growl, "M-Mikan…"

Her eyes widened as he called, she took a step back.

"Mikan!" he yelled more, making her drop the bag of food on the floor.

Mikan watched as Subaru's eyes shot through her with surprise as his hips continued its rhythm. Unsure of what to say or do, she turned around and went for the door. She heard him call out to her loudly, as if pleading, but Mikan's tears brought forth a nullifying effect that made the man weak, his voice mute. She ran out of the apartment and ever since then, she never saw him again.

* * *

"So… who's Subaru, Mikan?" Narumi casually asked after he drank some tea. Seeing her face tense up, his heart skipped a beat. The cup of tea shook slightly, he put it down quickly before he spilled it all over himself. As expected, she looked at him with a smile. He had bets that it was Hotaru's older brother, but he was never sure enough. There could be a whole lot of men named Subaru outside the academy.

"He's… someone from my past," she replied, gazing back again at the book she was trying to read.

Narumi run his fingers through his hair and looked up at the sunny sky. Days like these were refreshing. The breeze was smooth, the flowers were in bloom, the grass was crisp and green and all the other students were happy because they had the break all to themselves. But Narumi was feeling rather uncomfortable. For a week now, Mikan has been staying at his house, sleeping on the guestroom. And as much as he wanted to give her enough space, he could not help but overhear the nightmare she had last night. And she heavily breathed out an unfamiliar name: _Subaru_. It pained him to hear her so miserable without him. If only he could use his Alice on her and convince her to admit the troubles she was having with the man. If only… "Please tell me what's troubling you."

Mikan stared at him with confusion. "I'm not troubled, Narumi."

Narumi observed her carefully and had to agree. She wasn't really that stressed. In fact, she was looking rather her normal jolly self.

"Maybe you're the troubled one," she said, her eyes on the book.

"I guess so," he replied honestly. "But, Mikan, whoever that Subaru-"

"Narumi-and-Mikan-sitting-having-tea, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a bunch of students chorused from behind the pair, followed by laughter and giggles.

Narumi sighed as he turned his head at the students. He gave them a smile. "You kids should mind your own business. Sakura-sensei and I are having a conversation-"

The little song continued and Narumi had to laugh. He turned to Mikan. His blood boiled a little warm when he saw what was before him. His vision almost faltered -maybe this is what Natsume and Mikan would look like if…

"Guess what I brought you, Mi-chan," Kitane Takumi said as he stood bowed before her. His other hand was behind his back. The other extended a red rose.

Mikan blushed out of embarrassment. "Wow… a rose!"

"Not just a rose," Takumi whispered, his other hand handing her a parcel.

Narumi watched as Mikan's eyes widened with surprise. It was then Narumi wished he thought of it first. Mikan's gaudy yelp of 'Fluff Puffs!' told him that she liked the boy's gift.

"Thank you, Takumi!" she chanted. "Is this really for me?"

"Of course its for you, Mikan," Narumi said before the kid could agree. He cleared his throat. "I suggest you return to whatever you were doing, Takumi-chan."

Takumi raised a brow at him and snorted. "This is recess, you freak." He bent down and opened the box of sweets for Mikan. He gave her a wink and asked, "Do you mind?"

Mikan raised the box to him. "Of course not! I don't blame you if you like Fluff Puffs too! Go ahead-"

It was Narumi's turn to widen his eyes. The student just slowly, not to mention passionately, fed Mikan a Fluff Puff.

Mikan blushed in response. "Ah… Thank you…"

Takumi wasn't finished yet. He wiped the bits of sweets on her lower lip with his thumb and licked his thumb after doing so. He grinned at her and glared at Narumi. "See you folks again."

Narumi frowned as the younger man left, throwing imaginary daggers on his back as he retreated. He turned to look at Mikan and saw her with a light blush. He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Mikan… Don't tell me you prefer a young boy to me?"

Mikan laughed. "I just absolutely love Fluff Puffs! I can't believe I didn't buy myself boxes of these now that I've all the money!"

"Oh if you only remember the way you would work yourself off just to earn yourself some Fluff Puffs when you were younger…"

"I remember, all right," Mikan said before taking a Fluff Puff from the box. She stared at it and then at Narumi. "You want one?"

"I guess one piece wouldn't make me fat, huh?" Narumi asked, edging closer. Well... never really cared about hislooks. But he had to stay young and fit if he was to date Mikan now, right?

Mikan inched closer, gently offering the piece of sweet on Narumi's mouth and he took a bite. She could feel the moistness of his lips with her fingertips and she blushed when he all of the sudden took hold of her fingers with his hands.

"Nice," Narumi whispered as he kissed her sweet fingers, pulling her closer to him. "Its just now that I realized that I also love Fluff Puffs… Especially when it comes from someone as pretty as you."

Mikan giggled and tried to take her hand again but he kept it close to his mouth, dabbing it with light kisses. She bit her lower lip. "Narumi… someone might see…"

Narumi laughed and quickly gave her a smack on the lips. "Fine. But when we get home, you and I have to kiss, okay?"

With a blush, she nodded. It was a wonder that nobody really saw them when they kissed. It seems that her Alice was working. It wasn't pure luck that was keeping everybody from knowing that Narumi and she were getting intimate most of the time, though they try to be subtle in the campus.

As Narumi helped himself with Takumi's Fluff Puffs, Mikan could not help but think about Subaru. Was it okay to tell Narumi about Hotaru's brother? She knew it was a normal story -how they met again, dated and fell for each other. But what if Narumi found out that it was a former Alice student? Because who would ever think that she would ever fall for someone as cold as Imai Subaru?

* * *

A.N. OKAY OKAY! I know Hotaru's bro isn't named Subaru! Don't shoot me! And I know this chapter sucks! I just had to write! I'm decomposed. I'm in complete disarray. I'm in SLUMP island.Sorry! Please don't flame me! I know fake names, and own characters suck! So sorry! 


	5. Missed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

A.N. First of all… thank you to everyone who gave me answers to my questions. All of you have been really helpful, believe me. 

A special thanks to _WizdomGoddess,_ you are a goddess indeed when it comes to info! Not to mention you also write g-r-e-a-t! Because guess what? She was the first one to give the name of Hotaru's brother! And because of that I've been given the chance to edit the previous chapters and replace the silly name 'Daisuke' with 'Subaru.' Yeah, folks, Hotaru's brother is named Subaru. Hota-RU, Suba-RU -yeah, they're really related.

But I can't help but be disappointed because Alice Academy just ended. The animation was soooooh short. And since I am a poor author with no money to buy the manga (I don't even have a clue where I could buy 'em), I have to really make up most of the history I will be mentioning in later chapters. Now this is really fiction, so believe me when I say I provide **no spoilers** or whatever. Everything could be, would be purely coincidental. But considering my storyline, it would be impossible ahaha…

So I will try my best to plot the craziest ideas and write little steamy lemons for all of you to enjoy.

Thank you all again for the heart-warming, flattering, wonderful reviews! I have limited time when I use the internet lately so forgive me if I don't mention names that much.

Thank you again. Hope you all stick around because the fic isn't a short one. Thanks again.

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei

* * *

Beads of sweat slid down through the soft hairs of her brow, making its way towards her dark eyes, and with that Hotaru had to stop momentarily from working to wipe it off. She grabbed a pink face towel that was embroidered with little strawberries all over and pressed her face against it. She sighed into the fabric, a small present from Mikan from one of her impulsive moments of generosity. Squeezing the towel on the front pocket of her jumper, she grabbed the screwdriver she was holding earlier and started working again. 

Ever since Mikan left, she was granted time for inventions that were not work related. Finally a chance to get in touch with her old nature of being an inventor. Though Mikan wasn't as noisy as she was when she was younger, Hotaru was a little relieved of her absence. Because Hotaru rediscovered how Mikan's depression made her working atmosphere feel the same. If there was someone who took a heartbreak like a poison pill, it was Mikan.

Hotaru never thought Mikan to be that kind of person before. Mikan gave her the vision of goodness and optimism -a total opposite of her pessimist attitude. Mikan was always the happy one, the energetic one, the all-around fire starter. And thinking about fire starters…

A small buzz from the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She sighed disappointedly as she walked to the door. And she thought all kinds of distraction was gone when Mikan was too. Outside the door was her personal assistant, Hitomi Hazegawa. "What is it?"

Hitomi's head bowed quickly. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Imai-san. But I think you have to answer your phone. Someone's been calling you since… I can't remember since when! I'm not trying to order you to answer it-"

"Give it to me," Hotaru said, cutting the poor girl off. She held out her palm and her assistant gave it and apologized again for the disturbance she caused. "Its okay. Its my phone anyway." Hotaru closed the door and gazed at the screen of her phone.

Seeing the name of the person who called fifty-nine times, Hotaru shook her head. Now this is why she didn't want to have a cellphone. She was smart enough to convince Mikan to leave her phone so she won't bug her as much and now this… She put the phone beside her working place. As she started to tighten a bolt, the cellphone lit up. It was good that it was on silent mode, because Hotaru knew she would whack it with a hammer if ever a sound reached her ears. She ignored the blinking light of the small communicating device and continued her work.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Hotaru ignored the doorbell but it rang for the second time. Taking the pink towel from her pocket, she wiped her forehead again. Why were people taking Mikan's place as a major nuisance? She walked to the door and opened it. And it was just what she needed right now, another idiot. She stood there and said nothing.

"Where's she?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Subaru was a real jerk, that was for sure. Though he and Mikan dated, she never really changed her opinion about him. "Why should I tell you."

Subaru snickered and raised a cynical brow. "You're a real talker, Hotaru. Just tell me where she is and I'll be on my way."

Fifty-nine missed calls, Hotaru never really thought he would come.

"I've been calling you," he said, reading her mind. Subaru eyed the room behind her. "Her cellphone is off too. Just what did you tell her, Hotaru? Don't ever mix up our relationship with what Mikan and I have."

Hotaru couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. _Their_ relationship? Their siblinghood was never an issue here, she thought. What he did was what ruined everything between him and Mikan. How dare this man ask for her best friend like he owned her? "I have no time for traitors." Idiots she gave little time to, but now that they faced each other, how she quickly assessed Subaru's difference with Mikan. It was a real mystery how those two got hooked up. "I forbid you to see her, Subaru. You don't deserve her." She closed the door but he used his Alice on the doorknob so she quickly backed off.

"She's back at the Academy, isn't she?" he said, not quite directing the question to Hotaru. He turned around and chuckled. "And I thought she had nullifying Alice to use against that twisted teacher." And before Hotaru could say anything else, he left her alone on the doorstep.

* * *

"Good day, Special Abilities Class!" Mikan greeted the packed room as she entered. She smiled at the students and as she eyed the chairs, she found out that some students were standing, some sitting on floors, some floating, some sticking on walls… She frowned when the class greeted her back. "Um… I'm not so sure if everyone here is a special abilities student…" 

"You're right, Mikan-sensei," a student said from the room. "Some of them just want to check you out."

A couple of 'ooh's' and laughter echoed from the rear of the class.

With that, Mikan put her clenched fists on her waist and activated her Alice. The floating, crawling students fell on the floor. Everybody went silent. "Look. Your teachers will be looking for you. I don't want to be responsible incase they get angry! Believe me, children, I've had enough trouble when I was a student here!"

"But sensei!" someone said.

"You guys are ridiculous," Mikan said, rolling her eyes. "And you!" Mikan said loudly, walking to a student wearing a pair of glasses. With a dark blush she took it from his eyes and glared at him. "What you're doing is perverted! You can't use these on me!" She put the spectacles on the teacher's table.

"How did she know about those glasses!" someone whispered from behind her.

Mikan faced them. "That's because I can sense it, you fools. Besides, you aren't the first person to think of this. And these glasses, young man, will earn you punishment! AND, you're not supposed to be in this class either!" She looked at the other students. "If you guys want to get punished as well, I suggest you all stay here!"

In a second, the students started to leave, scramming to the door as quickly as possible.

Mikan saw the familiar faces of the SA class again and smiled. But as the young man who had the glasses on sneaked under her nose to the door, she took hold of his sleeve. She raised a brow. "You're not going anywhere, young man! You come with me and start explaining to Jinno-sensei! What's your name?"

"Hibiki Ryu," he mumbled, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, sensei! I won't do it again!"

Mikan shook her head disappointedly as she took the spectacles from the table. "That was so mean." She turned to the class and smiled. "I'll leave you guys for a second, okay? Keep quiet."

"Good luck with Jinno-sensei," a student teased as they left the room.

Ryu kept quiet, his face a crimson hue as they walked to the teacher's lounge. He kept his eyes on the floor.

She was supposed to be angry but she felt bad for being so mad. Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry, Ryu… but what you did was disrespectful."

Ryu just nodded.

Mikan opened the door only to find the person she didn't want to see right now.

Narumi greeted her with a genuine smile and his bows knit a little when he found out she didn't come alone. He stood up from where he sat and walked to them. He eyed the student then Mikan. "What's the matter? Something wrong with Ryu-chan?"

Mikan tried to ignore the knowing look he gave her and sighed. "Your student, Narumi-sensei. He was using these glasses to see my underwear-"

"Just your underwear! It's not even on 'extra-hot' mode!" Ryu revolted, but quickly covered his face as he felt a nosebleed coming.

Just as Mikan thought, the 'kind' teacher bent down to the middle-school student and smiled. She knew that he was too soft when it came to the students. She knew that Jinno-sensei should have been the one to do the punishing around here. And now the perverted kid was getting away with doing something so assaulting.

"Look, Ryu-chan," Narumi began. "That was very impolite. Can you promise me never to do it again?"

His palms still covering his face, the head nodded.

"Okay, you're free to go," Narumi said. "Just apologize to your teacher."

_He isn't even my student_, Mikan thought. She just nodded when the kid said sorry and as the boy left, she glared at Narumi. With a flushed face, she said, "You're an idiot, Narumi. That kid should have been punished or something! For Pete's sake, he saw my lingerie!"

"This looks cool," Narumi said as he examined the glasses.

"Hey how'd you get that…!" Mikan screamed, trying to grab it from him. But unfortunately, Narumi was taller, he easily kept her down with his long arms. He wrapped an arm around her and held her wrists and with his other hand he put the spectacles on his eyes and stared at her. Mikan felt herself blush from cheeks to the toes.

Narumi felt his air supply suspended on his chest. Gods… she was beautiful. Those fiery eyes were glaring at him, and the blush on her face reached down her neck, mapping against the softness of her breasts that were pressed against his chest, bouncing slowly as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her forehead. Then her lips.

"Take that off… NOW!" Mikan grumbled.

"I wonder what's the 'extra-hot' mode he was talking about," Narumi said, still trying to keep her in his arms. His fingers traced the rims of the glasses, trying to find a switch and he knew it was his lucky day when his fingertips came across a little button. He pressed it and the glasses he saw through blurred for a second, pixilated and returned to normal… only with the vision of Mikan's back nude… without the bra straps or the panties covering her bottom… "Oh my… go-"

"Narumi!" she squealed as she watched blood trickle from his nose. She flushed wildly against his skin, wishing that he couldn't see it. Now this is what she didn't like about technical Alice…

"Okay, I'll let you go," he whispered hoarsely, plotting his full view in a blink of an eye. But as he let her go, she kept close against his body and as he looked down at her, she glared at him and shook her head. "You're free to go... What's the matter ?"

"No, you idiot!" Mikan hollered, pressing harder against him.If he thought he could see her naked, he was wrong!But all thoughts of anger turned to surprised. She gasped as she felt something form between them. "You're a perv!"

It was Narumi's turn to blush as she felt him. He tried to think of a way to really let go, but he found his body unwilling. His body felt magnetized against her own, making them both feel what was happening to him, making both of them blush wildly. His hips were out of control, feeling shy as well, trying to hide inside her. For the first time in his life, Narumi wished he didn't go to school wearing clothes. He chuckled, trying to humor the situation. "Ah… Ahehehe…" _Oh dear_, he thought. He wished he didn't scare her.

In a blink of an eye, Mikan's hands caught hold of his face and brought his head down for a kiss. And after being devoured by his mouth, her fingers caught the spectacles and slid it from his head. She raised a brow at him and giggled.

"I don't need that," he whispered, kissing her again, pushing her against the closed door of the teacher's lounge. He felt himself harden even more as he poked her, making her gasp again. "Sorry…"

As her eyelashes fluttered with daze, Mikan just bit her lower lip and pulled him for another kiss.

Though he did say he didn't need them, he was definitely going to keep those glasses…

* * *

"I heard you got busted, man!" 

Hibiki Ryu buried his face against his hands again. "If Jinno-sensei was there, I could have been toast! Narumi has to be a gift from heaven…!"

"Let's just say its your luck, Ryu," his friend told him. "Besides, you got to see her only in her lingerie!"

Ryu flushed and nodded his head. "I guess so…"

As the friends talked, someone observed them from behind. He felt anger rise within him as her name got mentioned again. It was just like when she was studying at the academy -everywhere he turned to, she was always being talked about. May the words be bad or good -Mikan was always on the show. He recoiled inside as he recalled her as a kid.

"How about you, man? You want to see her too?" a classmate of his said. "I could make you a less-obvious pair of glasses so you won't get caught."

He snorted at his classmate. He left the classroom and left all those people who kept talking about her. He heard that she had still had a month and a week in the academy. Boy, would he do anything to make her month worth while…He would make sure that she would never set foot back on the academy again.

* * *

Ruka Nogi took a swig of the vodka on his desk. After a gulp, his head fell on the table with a loud thud. His vision wavered as he stared at the dark window outside. For two years now, all he was feeling was loneliness. All he had for company was alcohol. He never admitted to himself that for a year now he had been a drunkard. But there really was nothing more… His head felt like tons on his desk. 

He pet rabbit hopped on the desk and stared at him, as if concerned of his condition.

Ruka sighed his vodka breath, the strong scent still on his mouth. He stared at the white fluff before him and he chuckled. "High mentainance…" he whispered as the white figure hopped closer to his face. "If I don't feed you, you die. If you die… You'll leave me alone as well…" He dragged his hand to reach for a photo that was framed on his table, pulling it to his eyes.

The faces were obscure as he gazed up on them, but he knew he memorized the characters on the picture very well. He had it imprinted on his mind like a tattoo and no matter how he tried to erase it, it was forever stained in him.

On the center was Mikan, he was sure, because he always felt admiration and love for her every time he stared at their graduation picture. Beside her was a picture of him, holding his diploma and his pet bunny; he was looking so happy too. On her other side was Natsume… Ruka closed his eyes, tears shamefully gathering behind the lids.

He unconsciously dropped the frame on the floor, the glass earning cracks on the face. He stared at the half-filed bottle of vodka and chortled. He took it and refilled his glass, spilling some on his paperwork, making the white figure hop off from the liquid. Raising the glass to his lips, he smiled as he gazed at the moon outside the window.

"Cheers to you, loneliness," he whispered. "And for love of course…"

* * *

A.N. I don't know if you guys will like that. But it was all I could do! Thanks for the reviews again. How about some more reviews for this chapter? A smiley or so would do… 

Love lots. Mwahugz to all.


	6. Sighs

A.N. Hiya people! I love you all dearly for the healthy sweet reviews! I'm so inspired and happy to know that all of you care…! I mean it!

Some people were entertained to see that Ruka turned to be a drunkard.

Some people were asking me why does my pairing title say 'NarumixMikanxNatsume.' Well, let me say this… please be patient with me. If is estimate how long the storyline will be –I think it would not be short. I know the Natsume fans want me to squeeze him suddenly in here –but don't you all want to find out why he was left out?

I'm sorry if I disappoint some of you. But I just want to write my story and hope that all of you would continue to leave me little words of encouragement to at least show that its still worth reading. I truly am grateful to all of you.

Love lots and a lot of mwahugz,

Goshikku Seirei

* * *

Narumi did not know if it was just his imagination but the school seemed rather quiet. There were no rushing male students around, the Special Abilities class wasn't giddy as they used to be like they were yesterday, Kitane Takumi was in a bad mood –was it possible that the change was of Mikan's absence?

He was worried sick about her –something must really be bothering her. For several nights –those nights were he could not help himself but peak inside her room to see if she was really there with him, he never missed to hear her silent moans of anguish and the way she would whisper that Subaru guy. And God knows that he was starting to grow insanely jealous of that man –whoever he was to Mikan. But as much as he wanted to nag her about who that man was, he was more concerned of her nightly nightmares. Sometimes, he would even hear her crying and whatever pain she felt doubled inside him. Why was she keeping those things to herself? She must know that he was there for her!

Narumi sighed as he gathered his teaching materials for his next class. The teacher's lounge also felt so empty. Though Misaki-sensei was blabbing about something about plants and Serena-sensei was talking to Jinno-sensei, his mind and heart kept revolving around the astounding woman who probably stayed at home. How he wished he did not put his mind too much on the race they started playing every morning: Mikan would rush out to the school first (according to her, to avoid further suspicion that they were romantically linked with each other) and he would try to catch up to her as fast as he could. If he caught up with her he would kiss her exactly where he found her –not caring whoever saw them. But like most of the time that he didn't manage to get to her, she would not kiss him when they got home. It was a silly consequence she gave him for being so slow in the morning.

And this morning wasn't any different. He rushed out of his house quickly as he can, not bothering to greet any students on the way. He wanted to catch her on the campus so that he would be given the breath-taking chance for a good kiss where everyone could see and gasp. And he tried to find her before his first class starts but when he went to the lounge –Serena gave him the surprising news. Mikan didn't go to school at all.

The disappointment of not getting to kiss her in public was blotted out by pure uneasiness and concern as he remembered the nightmare Mikan had last night. Now he knew how she changed within all these years. Though she was called a loud-mouthed girl, it was a little natural that she kept some things to herself. And now, it appears that she was hiding more than he thought she would be capable of. What if all those hurts turned into terrible nightmares? Mikan amazed him every morning that they saw each other, every time they kissed –how was she able to give him such genuine smiles if she was carrying a hidden pain inside her? What if today was the last straw...?

What if she decided to leave so soon…

"Narumi-sensei," a female voice called, interrupting his window-gazing and deep concentration.

"…Yes?" he asked, turning to the caller.

Having the Human Pheromone Alice for so long gave him the ability to read people's expressions and reactions. People falling in love with you –may it be true or an effect of his Alice, Narumi could distinguish certain feelings that reflect on people's faces and right now as he saw Serena's face, it was very clear that she was worried. Most of the time, women were the easiest to read. And knowing she had strong intuition, he knew she knew something. Inwardly he felt guilty; making someone feel the load you feel is absolutely ugly. So he did what he always did to ease the tension that grew between them suddenly. He smiled and waved his hands at her. "Oh, Serena-sensei, I'm fine! Don't worry about me…!"

Serena smiled weakly at him and sighed. "Go see her and you'll be fine, but…"

_Goodness! She knows something!_ Narumi's stomach twisted inside him and his fingertips felt cold. He faked a laugh and run his frozen fingertips through his hair. But as he saw clearer through her eyes, he frowned. A different kind of heavy ice of some sort clutched his chest in a tight grip. His lips dried in an instant. "Is something wrong with her…?"

"You see, Noda-sensei dropped by to confirm that Mikan did not go to school," Serena said, sitting on the sofa to touch her glass ball. "You were too depressed to notice he came inside here."

"And?"

"I was right. Something's wrong with her today," Serena said, grazing her fingers on the cool glass of her widget. "The little fact he told us confirmed it."

Misaki shook his head and walked beside Narumi and put a friendly arm around his shoulders. "Don't you remember today, Narumi? This date _must_ mean something to her…"

Narumi slowly distanced from them and put down the things he was hugging while staring at the window. It seems that he really wasn't making progress. He needed to go to her now. He looked at his lifetime friends –he wanted to tell them that he would not teach today as well but no words escaped his mouth. But like they knew everything happening between Mikan and he –they nodded and smiled; they knew exactly what he meant. He rushed out of the lounge, only one thought coursing through his mind.

_Today was her grandpa's death anniversary. And he wasn't there with her._

When the blonde left the room, the two younger teachers sighed. The eldest just shook his head and muttered 'how slow.'

* * *

With lightning speed he unlocked the door of his home and rushed to her room. He opened the door to see her and he breathed a thankful sigh when he saw her form laying on the bed. He approached her without sound. He knelt before her –there were tears.

* * *

_His wrinkled hands held hers and she was glad that she was there with him. He gave her one last smile and his breath hitched gently… and Mikan was aware of what was happening for the very first time in her life. Small yet skilled hands reached for the creased face, touching, feeling what she should have seen always but have not… the one that they took from her –the only one that she really ever had…_

_And she stood up without any trace of loneliness. She was aware that her one and only Grandpa was forever gone from her but her heart was still in its curtain of denial._

_So she left but there had been one who held –who stayed and kept close…_

"Subaru…" she whispered in her sleep, and her own voice awakened her. Her eyes half-opened to see a different setting around her and something warm enfolding her body. Realizing she could not move either, she opened her eyes wider and found that Narumi held her close with a warm embrace. She tried to see his face, but his head rested firmly on the top of her head.

The loneliness that was built by the dream and remembrance washed away with his scent –she was being loved. She shut her eyes close and decided to melt into the warmth he offered.

"I'm here now," his voice echoed all over her, vibrating ever so tingling throughout her body. His arms locked tighter around her form. "Let me be with you… You don't need anyone else right now…"

Mikan only nodded though she knew he could never understand that he –Subaru, was the only one who ever took the pain away.

* * *

"Today is her grandpa's death anniversary, P-chan," Ruka uttered, bringing his pet bunny closer against his chest.

It was a new morning but he knows that all is not well inside him.

Ruka slowly let the bunny hop out of his grasp. He shut his eyes close, trying to rid the vision of the photograph of them from his head.

_Me, Mikan and Natsume…_

He was unsuccessful. The image scarred him permanently. They were once that happy… though there had been several troubles… they were happy…

He gazed at P-chan and smiled. "Today she lost her grandpa…"

And she gained someone new.

And he was miserable.

And he was alone.

P-chan was high maintenance.

* * *

"Mikan," Narumi called her name while she cherished silence with him, playing with the long strands of auburn hair with his long fingers. He pulled several strands against his nose and smiled. "You smell delightful…"

Only a giggle was her reply.

"I like your hair," he whispered close against her ear, his fingers leaving the hair, traveling to the smooth skin of her arm. He brushed his fingertips with feather-like touch back and forth on her bare skin and she giggled more. He chuckled as she laughed. "And your laugh," he said again, close to her ear. "And your voice… And your eyes…"

"Narumi..."

"Yes, my dearest?" he answered quickly, showing her he was paying attention though he was so occupied with his fingers and her skin.

"I can't believe I wanted to call you my 'grandpa,'" she said.

Narumi only laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"And this isn't the first time we've been in bed together either."

"Ah…"

"When events turn to memories, its entertaining, huh?"

Narumi replied with a kiss on her cheek. "And I will make sure we will have not only memories… but very…" he kissed her again.

"Very what?" she asked, trying to keep sane with his kisses.

"Very… nice babies…"

With that, she slapped his arm. And that little slap turned into a war of kisses.

* * *

The next morning, Narumi sat on his favorite tea time spot. He was waiting for Mikan. He relaxed on the chair where he sat, enjoying the good view of happy students and nice weather. He took a sip of tea. Familiar laughter resounded from behind him and as he turned around to see them, jealousy spread like a disease.

"Takumi brought me Fluff Puffs again!" Mikan exclaimed, putting the open box down on the small round table. She sat across Narumi and helped herself with the treat.

As he carefully watched how Takumi crept beside her to sit down, Narumi dreaded the fact that the boy always thought of it first. A frown knit his brows as the younger male 'accidentally' brushes his fingers with her hand for Fluff Puffs, hitting his knees gently against the side of her legs as they sat. This boy was driving him mad. But he could not spoil Mikan's sheer happiness as she ate the piece of sweet. Her smile was indeed priceless when she got what she wanted. As he was about to say something to the boy, Takumi bade them goodbye and left. However, the frown did not leave his face.

Mikan noticed the unusual expression he had. "Narumi… you can have some Fluff Puffs too if you like…" When he did not say anything, she closed the box of sweets and frowned herself. "What is it? Don't tell me you're jealous… he's just a kid-"

"I don't like him flirting with you," Narumi stood up, turning his back to her.

"Narumi…"

Narumi left without word, unable to describe what he felt. He knew she must have been surprised and angry of his reaction. He sounded too possessive too. But the spark of Takumi managed to give him was incredulous. He felt scared and frightened at the sight of them… he was just scared to lose her to someone like him. Not that he planned to back out without a fight… But fighting with a student is insane, he thought. But Mikan and Takumi they… made Narumi see. He shook his head as he walked back to where Mikan was. He should really apologize for his actions. He wasn't really like that… it has been a long time since he felt so desperate, so incapable…

Mikan was not there anymore, the Special Abilities Class have already started.

Narumi knew he acted like a jerk but…

Kitane Takumi... he looked so much like Hyuga Natsume.

* * *

A.N. Hoping for reviews though this is not a very great chappie! 


	7. High Maintenance

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice.

* * *

A.N. First of all, forgive my forgetful self. **_THANK YOU_** to all those who gave me information about the names of certain characters. The last chapter was a little proof that you all have contributed to. Once again, thank you so much.

And the reviews I've been receiving? Flattering. I am moved. Inspired and motivated to continue.

You guys become special to me every post! The friends, text-mates and readers I gain I do love dearly.

Sorry if updates will take longer than usual. Though I don't take school seriously, I am currently indulged in masochistic soccer training. Yeah, soccer, not SUCKER. Ahahahah… Any football players out there? Give me a honk! Ahahah…

All the love, hugs and kisses to the readers…

Always,

Goshikku Seirei

* * *

_My Imbentoes_: (I made up these silly things that will help with the story)

SDC or Special Defense Crew -a certain team of the military where Hotaru and Mikan work together

Kitane Takumi -a college student who is a Natsume lookalike (lol)

Hibiki Ryu -a mid-school student perv (lol)

* * *

_**Because of you**_

_**I am.**_

* * *

****

The beating of her heart was relentless and Mikan tried hard to walk straight along the path to the student's dormitory. She was alone in her own world right now; absorbed with a memory she was not so sure she wanted to throw away or keep. Ever so slowly did Yuu's voice begin to dissolve in the thick fog of disturbing emotions that surrounded her as the crimson stare began to haunt her mind endlessly. She held onto her own fingers, rubbing and pulling joints, trying to focus on something else.

"Mikan. Is Hotaru finished with her latest invention yet?"

Mikan smiled and shrugged at her friend, hoping that he didn't feel the torturous battle of heart and mind going on inside her. She was talkative most of the time, blabbing unimportant things about wishes and dreams, and now she kept denying the fact that she was a mixture of different feelings, far too distant from her 'black and white' world, so they say.

But of course, her friend of four years was the sensitive kind. In fact, Obita Yuu was extra sensitive when it came to people's emotions. He frowned and peered closer to her perplexed face and pushed his round-framed spectacles closer to his eyes. "Mikan? What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened when he asked and she had to shake her head violently and say the usual 'I'm fine.' Acting rather well that her silence was just a mood swing, she decided to play further. "Why? Do I look that uncomfortable without Hotaru?" She giggled and covered her mouth. "Believe me, _Iinchou_," she emphasized. "I have learned to be independent in this place. So you don't always have to worry about me…"

He nodded and kept his musings to himself, though he kept a keen observation of her from the corner of his eyes. He then noticed that there was an unusual blush on her face. Then he knew why she acting all queasy. There were four kinds of blushes that Mikan Sakura was capable of. She was a woman of zillions of possibilities and expressions, but Yuu knew that there were four certain blushes that he knew very well.

The first one is when she embarrasses herself out of her clumsiness or sheer stupidity. The blush would make her red as a tomato, making her ears and neck pink in the process.

The next one is her shy-blush. If boys would pay her attention or give her gifts, she would bush in the usual schoolgirl fashion. The blush was simply out of courtesy and politeness, the obligation to be kind, unable to refuse words of flattery and simple gifts of adoration. It was a light blush -it would only last for ten seconds flat.

The third is the one that is seen least nowadays. Her blush out of love of her best friend, Hotaru. The girl was known to have been too infatuated with her girl buddy, some students of the older levels mistook her for a little tomboy. The blush, too, if Yuu recalls correctly, would last a minute or less.

But the fourth one was definitely the most beautiful on Mikan and now, she was wearing the blush on her face, working hard to hide it from him and the world. This blush would last for an hour or more, sometimes even a day. She was literally glowing. And to see this fourth blush… it would have to be after school or during weekends. But it was solely because of _him_.

Yuu flinched inside though he wanted to be happy for her. For almost a year now, unbelievable as it may seem, Hyuga Natsume and Mikan Sakura have been secretly seeing each other. It was a secret even he wasn't supposed to know. So one day, he casually asked Mikan about it and she defensively said that Natsume just wanted to tell her something. It had been true. Sometimes, Hotaru and he spied on the pair to make sure nothing funny happens between them. To their surprise, the meetings were innocent. Though Yuu could see the way Natsume stared at Mikan each time they talked. Mikan had a glitter in her eyes too. Then he knew that the two were linked to each other, to later discover that it was in a romantic way.

Though Mikan was quite a klutz to other people, she was actually a thinker, an idea machine, a wonderful person inside and out. If you put her character altogether, she would just be uniquely innocent. And Yuu knew it would take another year or so till Mikan would grow out of her teenybopper shell to realize that she was in love with the rebel kid.

_Its too early to fall in love_, Yuu thought. As much as he wanted to be happy for Mikan, seeing that she was delighted with the innocent setting, his intuitions were warning him. This was no laughing matter. This was still Hyuga Natsume.

Hyuga Natsume was many things. Though he has softened up since Mikan came around, there was still something about him that wasn't right. Not that it was impossible to change, but Yuu knew that the darkness that lurked inside Natsume's soul was very much like cancer. But still, who knows? Maybe Mikan was really his cure…

"Obita Yuu! How could you not pay attention to me!" she accused him, playfully poking him on the shoulder with her finger. She laughed, knowing how she was too spaced out a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry. But I have to meet…" she coughed and blushed deeper. "I have to go."

Yuu only nodded and before she left, he held her wrist. "Be careful. Okay, Mikan?"

Mikan gave him a look. "Okay… _Iinchou_!"

Shaking his head with disappointment that she chose to leave, he watched as she spun around, her pigtails bouncing on her head as she left him alone.

* * *

"Natsume…?" she whispered as she walked pass the trees, hoping dearly that the boy would show up quickly. She kept her gaze up on the jigsaw puzzle of sunlight and leaves on the sky, listening intently on the faint chirp of birds that surrounded her. As she tried to put another foot forward, her shoe got stuck in a thick vine, making her fall forward with a shriek. She felt her front teeth clamp furiously on her lower lip as her chin landed on the ground. Tears of pain stung her eyes as she felt the excruciating pain on her swollen lip. She tried to get up, and she shivered when she saw the drops of blood on her white collar. She really didn't like blood. Blinking back the tears, she struggled to stand up and get on her feet but unfortunately, her foot was still stuck on the vine, making her immobile. Taking a deep breath for a cry of help, warm hands grasped her arms. She looked up and saw those crimson eyes staring down at her, emotionless yet fiery. "M-my foot… it's s-stuck…"

"I think I know that, little girl," he teased with a smirk, letting her arms go after a warm squeeze. He went to her tangled foot and undid the shoelaces. He rolled his eyes when she effortlessly slid her foot from the shoe. "You are so clumsy." He went back to her and assisted her to stand up.

"I really hate this. Though I have a Nullifying Alice, I can't be spared when I hurt myself," she hissed, bending down to pull her shoe of the vine.

"Stop it," he said, holding onto her shoulders. "I'll get it later."

Mikan looked at him and saw that he was serious. "O-ok…"

As they stood watching each other, his eyes were on her swollen lips. "You're bleeding."

Before Mikan's muddy hands could cover the bruised lip, he captured her hand in his and took a step closer to her.

"I'll make the bleeding stop."

Mikan nodded, wondering what first-aid he knew. Before she could ask what, he bent down and seized her lower lip with his lips. She gasped but did not pull away. A shiver went down her spine as she felt him slowly suck, numbing the pain and heightening the pleasure inside her. She wanted to move her lips against his, but there was something stopping her. What if this _is_ the first aid he really knew?

He drew back and licked his lips, his eyes still on her mouth. His hand went for her chin, his thumb tracing the outline of her lower lip, careful not to give her pain. "See, the bleeding stopped."

Another nod was all she could do. Then it hit her. She felt like exploding. Her first kiss… her first kiss! And it's all so painful and in the middle of dirt… Hot tears sprang in her eyes.

Natsume's hand dropped to her side, faintly touching her hand. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "N-no, but… Did… Did you just… Did you just kiss me?"

The corner of his lips lifted into a smile. "No, little girl. I just made the bleeding stop."

"Oh," she said, turning her eyes away from his captivating ones. How stupid must she be? So what she thought was right. It was first-aid. Maybe it was very much like mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It actually made sense! Of course he couldn't just dab it with anything, she might get infected! Of course it was that… how could he kiss her? That would be stupid. Who would want to kiss her? Though many boys tried to steal a kiss from her, she knew that they were not seriously intimate. _Yeah… First aid…_

Then she heard something tickle her ears back into reality. Her eyes widened as she watched him… laughing. He was laughing his heart out, his hands on his belly as he laughed. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "What's so funny? Is it because I look so dirty and ugly, is that it?"

After a while, he stopped laughing. Recovering from his laughing fit, he shook his head and stared at her. He took a step closer, she took a step backwards. He gave her a warning glance. "Be careful. I don't want to fall over you."

Mikan quickly glanced behind her and cursed silently as she saw the offensive vine that caused her to be all muddy and… indirectly kissed for that matter. Well, quite direct but still not quite there. She glared back at him. "Hmph! I come here and look what happens to me…!" But something painful struck her heart. Her first kiss was an utter failure. Tears triggered to fall but she blinked them back.

Natsume snickered and shook his head. His eyes widened when she turned to leave so he quickly took hold of her and circled his arms around her. He spun her swiftly against a tree, trapping her between his arms. Her eyes were wide with fright, her swollen lip quivering.

"What are you doing…?"

"I was lying. I kissed you, damn it," he said, crushing their lips once again for another kiss. He brushed his tongue gently against the cut, making her moan.

Mikan squirmed as his lips and tongue began to caress her, the pain in her lower lip unnoticed, only the strong vibration of her heart echoing inside her brain. "N-natsume…"

"Tell me… do you love me?"

"Love…?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath, her fingers clutched around his dark hair. She tensed as she felt him nuzzle on her neck, making her body rigid with unfamiliar need.

"I'm cold, I know, but… I want you. I really do. I…" he whispered hotly against her ear and gently sucked on her earlobe. "Do you know what they say that there's a line between love and hate? Before I used to hate you. I really did because you were so… alive. But then I realized that I… it was more than hate. I feel desire and so much more… I… love you, Mikan."

The words were foreign to her, just the way his lips and hands felt on her body. He loved her? Foreign or not, her heart was beating wildly inside her chest and she… she felt happy.

"I love you too, Natsume…"

* * *

As much as she loved the students, she was thankful that the day was over. Not only did she free herself from constantly avoiding Narumi -she was a little mad at him for acting the way he did yesterday about Takumi; she was also physically drained. It was certain that it was not because of her teaching, because she has worked longer, more strenuous hours at the SDC. Those work nights were tiresome and unlike Hotaru who was a workaholic, Mikan would be the one who slept till noon. Thankfully, the commander found her as a daughter so she got away with a few late days.

Her chest felt weak just like her knees, her breaths were short and her eyelids felt like tons. It was probably because of the nightmares she was having. Though she slept and didn't awake during her dreams, her mind was hyper-active with all that she saw in her head. The result was tired mornings, forced laughter and jovial attitude. If it weren't for the small optimist character left in her, she knew she could have stayed back at Narumi's home till she felt better.

And thinking of Narumi... He was not only surprisingly the jealous type and a pervert around her, he was also a terrible worry wart. The problem with his beautiful face was that it reflected too much of what he felt. If they weren't romantic -he had a concerned look on his face it annoyed her. If she didn't love him that much, she knew she will choose to stay at the hotel instead if she were to deal with him. He was acting more like a father than a supposedly 'boyfriend'.

Narumi's teaching hours were longer than hers; students loved to talk to him after class and she knew that he wanted to spend time with them. All students were children to Narumi, that she was sure. Before she tried to sit and chat with students but it didn't take long for her to notice that the little toddlers who wanted to get close to her were driven away by hormone-driven teenagers.

She closed the door behind her room and locked it. No way Narumi was getting inside tonight. She didn't want him around while she slept; her constant calling for Subaru was getting on Narumi's mind. As much as he tried to conceal his jealousy, Mikan knew he was trying find a way to discover who that man was.

Mikan undressed and went to the bathroom. After taking a warm shower to relax her body, she went to the sink to brush her teeth. As she stared at the mirror, toothbrush stuck in the corner of her mouth, she then understood why Narumi was acting too fatherly around her.

Her eyes had dark circles around it and her cheeks were rather pale. She looked so stressed for a young woman and her hair didn't have its usual shine, instead it was limp and dry. It was a miracle Narumi still flirted with her. She touched her cheeks and sighed. "Oh my…"

Unable to stare at herself any longer, she got dressed and took a pen and paper. She suddenly missed her best friend. She went to the bed and started to write.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I feel so guilty for not writing sooner. Things have changed so fast that I got carried away. In short, I was too happy to mind writing to you. I'm so sorry._

_I followed your advice about teaching momentarily._

Mikan stopped writing as she wrote the last word. _Momentarily_… She wasn't going to be around much. She had a month left. Loneliness filled her heart but she shook her head and tried to smile. "Write now! Or you may not finish it for Hotaru-chan!" She started to write again.

_I teach as substitute for Noda-sensei. Knowing that he's often caught up with his weird (hahaha, look who's talking) Alice, I get to be in the Special Abilities class often. If ever he does pop around to at least say hi to the students, I busy myself talking to other students. And about the students' well being? Don't ask. As long as they're breathing and going to school, they're fine, so don't mind._

_As of now, I bet you already know why I stayed. I really have to say that Alice Academy is a place of wonder. An alien must have abducted the real Narumi (not sensei anymore, hahaha) because he… **CHANGED HIS MIND**! I'm not really sure if it was a good idea; things happened too fast. But I'll content myself with here and now -thinking about breaking up makes me gloomy._

_I can say I've really moved on, Hotaru-chan. Subaru still _is_ in my mind though, but my heart? Its as if Narumi hides it and keeps it to himself. I bet he even takes a bite of it when we're not together. But he's really jealous of that student Takumi. I mean, I was really joking when I said I might consider the boy! And as far as I'm concerned -you're the only one who read that silly joke!_

_Do you mind if I write more? Because I'm feeling really bad, Hotaru-chan. Its not about Narumi or anybody from the Academy. I'm having terrible, vivid night-----------_

The writing stopped and the very tired Mikan's fingers unconsciously dropped the pen she held. A nightmare started too soon, and she breathed again Subaru's name.

* * *

It didn't take long for the 'high maintenance' phrase to take its toll.

It took a while for Ruka to realize that he was getting drenched out in the rain. His eyes never left the small fresh mound of soil slowly eroding back to the grass. There under the dirt was his P-chan -the second pet that he lost because of his own stupid faults. P-chan had been his second chance for what happened to its mother but now… the second chance was dead, twelve inches under. Rain mixed with familiar tears blurred his vision, and with a squeeze of lids, the tears fell on his dampening cheeks.

P-chan died. Out of hunger.

Ruka stood up from the ground and kept his gaze on his pet's grave. _Goodbye, P-chan_, he thought. _Your death is less cruel than your mother's._

A small buzz could be heard from one of the pockets of his trousers and his hand instantly dug inside to retrieve his cellphone. He quickly answered it without looking who it was. "H'llo?"

The person on the other line greeted him with a simple 'hi.'

Ruka's eyes widened. "Natsume…"

* * *

A.N. OH MY GOD! WHY IS THIS POST HERE! Did I confuse anyone? Hope not. I feel terrible for posting this. Typos, grammatical errors, unorganized thoughts -you name it! But I just wanted to do an update. So this is more like a stupid post. I hope I won't shoo readers away with this post. So sorry. 


	8. Shores Waiting For Waves

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

* * *

A.N. Hello. Be warned. This chapter has a very shocking twist (for me it was that I surprised myself in the process). Hahaha. Read on. I've warned you…

Btw, thank you for correcting me regarding Yuu's surname. Sorry sorry, my bad. Idiot here. I'll keep that in mind, hehehe.

* * *

Soon enough Narumi found out why he was called for the teacher's lounge. Once he saw the familiar brown hair and the way the man sat down with such ease on the sofa, Narumi was rather surprised to see Ryo. The young man sat with such comfort and innocence Narumi had to blink at least twice to make sure his sight wasn't playing tricks on him. But even though this kid caused the Academy so much trouble, Narumi didn't have anything against the young man -how could he? After taking a deep breath, he decided to speak up. "Ryo."

"Narumi!" Ryo exclaimed, standing up from the sofa, a smile on his face. Immediately, he noticed the confusion in Narumi's face. He frowned himself. "Is this a bad time?"

Narumi didn't move from where he stood, just gave Ryo a puzzled look. He put his teaching materials on one of the desks and turned to face Ryo. "No offense but… what are you doing here?"

Ryo chuckled and sat back down, placing his feet on the coffee table. "Oh cool down, Narumi. Like I told the Academy, 'I come in peace.'" He patted the space next to him and grinned. "Sit beside me, I want to talk."

Narumi sat on another chair. "What about?"

"Us," Ryo replied simply.

Narumi smiled faintly. "Us? What about us?" The last time they've seen each other was quite dramatic; it wasn't really official that they were still the best of friends.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "You mean you're oblivious about this relationship?"

"Relationship?" Narumi asked, unsure of what the boy thought anymore. So Ryo was too, concerned about their friendship then. But what he could not get was the different glow Ryo's eyes had.

"Stop repeating everything I say, Narumi," Ryo said.

Narumi stood up from the chair as he glanced at the clock. He remembered how he plotted to get Mikan on a date tonight. If he were to do that, he needed to be a step before her. Unable to think clearly, he muttered the first thing that came to mind to cut things short. "I don't understand why you're here."

"You don't understand?" Ryo said, his pretty face confused. "Or you don't remember?"

Narumi checked the time again. Still the same. "Remember what, exactly?"

"That you love me…" Ryo whispered, raising his lips to close the distance between them.

* * *

Mikan busied herself with the box of Fluff Puffs she bought herself as she strolled back to the school. She decided that she needed to eat and gain a little weight. She had to bring back the life on her body. She had to fix herself. She took a day-off today for a body spa, the hair salon, and shopping for clothes. She was craving to have dinner with Narumi; she wanted him for herself tonight and for once, she would insist he choose her instead of chitchats with students. Besides, it was just for tonight.

A few students greeted her as they saw her and as much as they were tempted to ask for some Fluff Puffs, they knew how much she loved the sweets to even bother. Mikan didn't have to ask the students twice every time she offered the box to others. _More for me_, she thought every time someone declined.

As she made her way to the teacher's lounge, she noticed a familiar figure beside the doorway. The man had dark curly hair tied back into a ponytail. He was obviously guarding the door; but he wasn't hogging it altogether. He just stood there looking casual. As she took a few steps close, the man readjusted the shades he had to get a look at her. She raised a brow.

"You look familiar," he said, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Believe me, pal, that cheesy line won't get you anywhere," she sarcastically snapped at him. She took hold of the doorknob, opening the door without sound. People were talking -probably Jinno-sensei and Misaki-sensei having a serious discussion. She just needed to get Narumi out of there and they could talk for all they care. As she slipped inside the room -there were no other teachers around. Just two men, holding each other like only lovers should -and they were kissing. _Kissing_ like there was no tomorrow.

_The door cooperated with a breeze, wide and open to expose the reality happening on either side of the room._

Mikan shrieked expectedly, covering her lips with her fingers.

_On the bed where they got intimate was Subaru, her boyfriend, thrusting his hips again and again between a woman's parted legs, sweating and panting. Both were flushed with heated passion, occupied only with making love. Both were still unaware that she was an audience deep in observation._

_And as the show continued, pain struck Mikan's heart as she heard Subaru's voice growl, "M-Mikan…" _

_"Mikan!" he yelled more, making her drop the bag of food on the floor, making her presence known._

The box of Fluff Puffs fell on the floor, all the savory sweet insides dirtied on the floor. "N-Narumi…?" she eyed the other head and her eyes widened even more. "Ryo!"

As if waking up from a trance, Narumi jumped off from Ryo's clutch, dashing forward to get close to Mikan. "Mikan, this isn't what you think it is-"

Ryo chuckled, rolling his eyes. He dabbed the corner of his swollen moist lips and grinned at Mikan. "Oh come on… Of course it is." He took a look at her and got a quick assessment of the situation. "You're seeing _her_, Narumi?"

Ryo's voice was still melodic. His face still had that rude, bad boy handsome features that would make any girl fall for him. And Narumi… Mikan noticed how puffed up his lips were, its original rosy hue twice full and bruised. She took a step back, unable to say anything. Before Narumi could lunge at her, she made her exit, just like the time she did when she caught Subaru with another woman. Activating her Alice as strong as she could, she let it out and made all men fall to the ground without strength to stand up.

_So that's why_, she thought, unable to know what she was pertaining to. She ran back to Narumi's house and without fumbling she managed to open the front door and she got to her room as quickly as she could manage. Was she born for these kinds of scenarios? Now she wasn't crying, she was just trembling with flabbergast. After just ten minutes, all her things were packed up. Before turning to leave the room, she saw the folded letter she intended to write Hotaru. She took it from the bedside table and crunched it into a ball.

Holding it against her aching and throbbing heart, she thought, _Thank God she did not mail the letter. Thank God it wasn't too late to say no. Thank God_, she thought, _I felt this before. Thank God_, she cried, _I saw what happened._

_"Believe me, I'm not going to change my mind anymore. I swear." _Mikan could still remember him say. _Damn it_, she cursed inside her head, how could she have been so stupidly blind? Why didn't she learn her lesson? _"I am a man of my word."_ Yeah right. She should have taken heed of Narumi's broken promises when she was still a student. She stepped out of her room, not bothering to close the door behind her. As she made her way to the front door -there stood Narumi's limp figure, blocking the entrance. He looked so tired and pale yet he was fighting to stand up straight. Only a weak smile crossed her face. "Don't explain."

Narumi shook his head. "M-Mikan… hear me out…"

It was painful to hear him wheeze like that. She really didn't mean to hurt him too much. Trying to ignore the tears forming on his beautiful eyes, she spoke firmly, "Please, get out of the way. I have to leave."

Narumi shook his head again, trying to stand up straight. "No… Don't go. Don't."

"I'm giving you one last warning, Narumi," Mikan said, firmness on her voice. Her fingers clutched the handles of her bag tighter. "If you don't give me way, I assure you, you won't be able to use your Alice for a very long time."

"Mikan!" Narumi exclaimed, falling on his knees. "You… Don't understand…!" His mind was baffled and his body was rigid. He wanted desperately to explain, to put to words everything that was going on inside his head but there was a force stopping him. As he gazed at her, he noticed that the force came directly from Mikan. There was fierceness in her eyes, an unspoken anger fighting against sanity. He reached out to her with his hand and he tried to communicate with her through his eyes. _You should understand, Mikan. I don't have nullifying Alice like you do._

And alas… he heard her say, "Goodbye, Narumi."

* * *

Electricity died momentarily and the temperature became dull and cold. If the situation continued any longer, people at the Alice hospital could have died. For a split second, things made a 360-degree turn. An unpredicted nosedive took place, a few minutes enough for a woman to run away.

And not one in Alice Academy knew why and how, that for that one night, they became normal.

* * *

The darkness told Mikan that she was lost. She paused from her travel; she knew she was far enough from the academy. A cold breeze blew against her lithe form and she shuddered, crossing her arms across her chest. She tried to recall where she was exactly, but due to her uneasy mind and raging emotions, she was nothing but a speck of dust too minute in the large acres of the Academy. She sat beside her suitcase and sighed. Why did this happen…?

Before tears fell on her cheeks, she heard a faint rustling of leaves from a distance. Her heart gave a loud thud. Mikan stood up immediately, preparing herself for anything that might jump at her. There could be a number of creatures that thrived in the darkness. But no matter how feral they may be, _curses_, she thought. She was NOT in the mood. But brave as she thought she was, it did not stop the trembling of her fingers.

"I-is someone there?" she asked, throwing her voice towards the trees. It was an advantage that the SDC trained her to enhance her senses because Mikan caught the sound of the careful movement beyond what her eyes did not allow her to see. Leaves crunched from afar and as the lone woman paused to blink, a small shadow thwacked her on the forehead, making her land on her butt.

"Ow!" she yelped, rubbing the pain on her forehead. Her heart drummed quickly of suspicion -only one _thing_ could do that to her. As her vision cleared, there stood across her was Mister Bear, glaring at her in the dark. Her jaw dropped, the gloss of her lips gone, her heart the only sound between them. "H-hi… Mister B-bear…!" she croaked. Mikan tried to think of a plan for escape. "I…I'm sorry if I disturbed you… Its just that I'm l-lost and…" she stopped mumbling when she noticed that he was just staring at her. He was supposed to be punching her now, right? Then it dawned on her. A smile lifted the corner of her lips. "Its me, Mister Bear. Its _Mikan_. You know, the one you used to hit all the time?"

Mister Bear edged closer to her. He was Predator watching prey.

Mikan didn't know if she were to stand up or just remain on the ground. But something held her back. If she stood up, she'd probably frighten him. He used to know a shorter, smaller girl. "I know you don't want a hug so please could I just get on my way? Promise I won't come back to bother you or your forest…AHHHH!" she screamed with pain and surprise. The little bear started to hit her with his stick! Mikan tried to stand up but the insane stuffed-toy kept on poking her everywhere he could. "Okay, okay! I get it you still hate me!" she yelled as she ran, her adrenaline forcing her to carry her suitcase without problem.

Mikan knew the bear was crazy and disturbed. But she noticed that he didn't stop hitting her either. She wanted to kick him back to the woods to teach him a lesson not to mess up with big people. But she just found herself running from the little freak. The hitting stopped and she turned around to see the ferocious little guy glaring at her. Was he tired _already_? Maybe that body of his ages too. Then she noticed that he was staring beyond her and as she followed his gaze, she was shocked to see the lights of Central Town just a walk away. Oh my, the bear _had_ a heart after all! He led her to town… She turned around and faced him, tears of frustration and comfort in her eyes. "Th-thanks…"

Mister Bear replied by throwing a firm branch straight on her forehead yet again.

She hopped a few meters from him, avoiding the deadly throw and stuck her tongue out. "You're probably so tired now, huh? You can't keep up with me, you little freak!"

Mister Bear spun around and ignored her.

"Thank you, Mister Bear!" she called out as his little figure disappeared.

* * *

As she finally reached the hotel, the doorman greeted her again, welcoming her back. Once again, Mikan dodged any possible conversation the doorman would have entertained. She went straight to the lobby and told the clerk she would be checking in for a month-long stay. Taking a new set of keys, she went to the elevator and pushed the up button. She watched as the light blinked from one floor to another and finally, it stopped on G and the doors of the elevator box opened.

Then, she thought, this day was probably 'Surprise Mikan Day.'

This one caught her off guard as well. Her eyes widened. Though she should feel nothing but ache of betrayal and anger, he made his effect on her again. Before she could do or think of anything else, she was trapped in his arms and kisses. And she felt how he missed her. Like familiar sunrise, his name slipped from her lips, "Subaru…"

* * *

Hibiki Ryu paced back and forth outside the teacher's lounge the next morning. Last night's occurrence did not manage to calm his nerves a bit, it added to the tension he was feeling. He wasn't sick like his other friends but not seeing his favorite person today made him so uneasy. He knocked on the door again. Finally, the blonde woman stepped out of the room and gave him a slick smile. Ryu's face was full of concern though the breath on his chest felt suspended. "You're smiling, sensei. Does that mean good news?"

Serena snickered at him and crossed her arms on her chest. "You're the fifth student to ask of Sakura-sensei's absence but yes, she's doing rather fine."

Ryu thanked the teacher and left. He was relieved to know that she was okay. He strolled back to his friends. "Sakura-sensei's doing good!"

The boys cheered.

"I just wonder why she isn't here yet," Ryu sighed, resting his chin against his knuckles.

All of them sighed in united agreement, except for one boy. So far, hearing that she was doing well according to Serena-sensei wasn't good for his plans. This, he knew, called for nastier means.

* * *

Misaki's ears caught Serena's umpteenth sigh as the woman closed the door and sat before her glass ball. He quickly gazed at her direction -was something wrong with her today too? The small disturbance yesterday left a few students sick for some unknown reason and teachers were no an exception. Narumi and Mikan were absent today too. "What's up?"

Serena took off the clip that held her hair together and started to massage her scalp with her fingers. "Well… I'm having headaches since last night. And ever since this morning when I woke up, Mikan's fan club doesn't seem to help. At all."

"I thought you said _Mikan's_ fan club. Why are they bothering _you_?"

"Most telepath students aren't feeling well today. So they need _my_ Alice to find out why she's absent today again."

Misaki didn't hear a word she said. All he saw was the way she kept combing her hair with her fingers. Was it really that soft and smooth like he saw it was? She looked so much like a temptress that way he mentally kicked himself. This was Serena-sensei, by gods! He quickly shook his head and tried to look somewhere else. What did she say again? But she didn't seem to notice how distracted he was because she kept talking.

"You know, last night wasn't very convenient alright. Any kind of connection I used to have with her disappeared and the last thing I know about her is that she's suffering from terrible nightmares."

"Oh…" Misaki mouthed, feeling the air around him thicken and warmed up. He tried so hard to avert his eyes from the long golden tresses between her generous cleavage. He smacked himself mentally again. _Think something Mikan-related!_ he scolded himself. "I wonder if… Narumi knows about it."

"So now I have to tell the students that she's okay," Serena went on. She sighed again. "Though she's not. I know something terrible happened yesterday and she's the cause of the Alice block out."

"I thought about it too," he said, knowing that he wasn't really thinking about anybody else but this woman. If he stared any longer, his mouth could have watered. Oh how would he envision himself laying her in a bed of rose petals! He wondered how the blood red petals would contrast with her rosy skin. All fantasies were cut short when there was a furious knock on the door.

"Another student. I just know it." Tying her hair back into a ponytail much to her co-teacher's secret disappointment, Serena sighed and left.

* * *

A.N. How about some sugar? Hope I didn't disappoint. 


	9. Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Hoho. The last update was an unexpected surprise, ne? This chapter isn't too giddy so spare me from flames and OOC-shit comments. Thank you very much. Sugar will still be appreciated.

* * *

_Though he was not the one who had lost a loved-one, Ruka was shot with depression the moment he heard of the news. His heart cried out to Mikan; sometimes fate really loved to mess up with good people. Just imagining the pain she was going through brought tears on his eyes. Why would something like this happen to Mikan? She was given a short six months to be with her beloved grandfather and her most cherished was taken from her. Ruka would never forget how bright Mikan's face was when they graduated. He knew she was too elated because she was finally to be with her beloved Grandpa. And it took six months. Damned six months and like a breeze -it was gone. Its as if the her grandpa held on till she graduated. _

_After some business, he packed his bags and readied himself to go to the funeral. For her he would use all his collection of 'leave for absence'. He was currently in charge of the world's largest zoo, where he also served as a tour guide. He loved his work there but the first thing he ever learned to love needed him more. Cradling his bunny P-chan in his arms, he took one last look at his apartment and knew he was not leaving anything behind. _

Just an hour more_, he thought as he settled himself on his seat on the train. He would finally see her after all these months. He missed her terribly. Phone calls were never enough, he knew. Though the sound of her voice always managed to comfort him and assure him of undying friendship, the want to see her bright eyes and face never ceased to tear him apart each morning he woke up._

For six months, he made personal changes as well. Living independently taught him so many things about life. Without Natsume around, he fought his own battles, said what he thought. And now, he knew, after comforting Mikan and if hopefully she would feel better, he would finally confess his love to her. How many years has he kept it all inside him? It took him so many years to finally gather the courage to tell her. He just knew it would be this time. But he would not be asking her to return his affections. He just wanted to tell her. Because God knows he was ready to love her without anything in return. 

_When the train finally stopped, his heart drummed wildly against his chest. He just knew he would surprise her. Though Mikan would say she didn't love surprises, the look on her face every time something astonished her was priceless. He yearned for her so much. He took a cab and pointed to the directions Hotaru gave him to the Sakura household. _

_As the taxi drove through town, Ruka was amazed of the green scenery around him. He now understood the longing Mikan had to return home now and then. Who in this earth would want to leave such a comfortable place? And with family waiting, only the strongest force would make you leave. Ruka snickered as he remembered how obsessed Mikan was with Hotaru's friendship. And Ruka understood her completely. Now he was that way with her. He would leave everything just for her. The taxi finally stopped in front of a large wooden gate and after paying his fare and unloading the baggage, he excitedly knocked on the gate. He felt a little guilty. It was a funeral but he was feeling so happy. _

_But there was no one who answered him. The silence brought Ruka back to his senses. He finally took in the scent of flowers and tears -the place was grieving. Then he noticed that the gate was open. He slowly made his way inside, letting the trail of sorrow guide him. He could feel Mikan's presence everywhere, crying, hurting, and loving. The parting was painful, he was sure. _

_Soft murmurs made him inch closer to a shoji with a little creak, and he stopped in his steps as his ears clearly managed to interpret the silent whispers. _

_"Go ahead… Mikan," a deep voice whispered. "Cry… Let it all out…" _

_"I don't feel, Subaru," the familiar voice replied. "Why is it I don't feel…" _

_"You're numbing because of the pain."_

_"Yes… numb…" _

_Ruka reached out to open the door but as he stepped closer, his heart failed to be strong. _

_"Oh Subaru… Thank you… Thank you for being here…"_

_"Don't thank me. I want to be here." _

_  
_I want to be here too_, Ruka thought. His instincts told him that the people inside had their backs to the door so he silently pushed the shoji an inch aside and his breath hitched as he saw Mikan in the arms of someone familiar. But he didn't have the mind to assess who the person was. All he saw was the light blush on Mikan's face… Her blush was a mix of two feelings. One -she was shy that someone was seeing her cry, and the other Ruka thought she only had for Natsume. And the last thought scared him out of his body. He took a step back, his heart beating in slow thuds. _

No… this wasn't happening_, his thoughts rampaged. His knees were trembling. Fear coursed through him and his knees indeed gave out, making him fall down to the ground. He heard the couple inside stop their talk. He could not make them see. _

_Ruka heard the man push the shoji door open and ask, "Who's there?"_

"Who is it…?" Mikan asked. 

_"Just a rabbit, Mikan…" the man replied, closing the shoji door firmly. _

_And Ruka felt that he had been just shut out of Mikan Sakura's life permanently. _

* * *

Ruka raised his empty cup from the table to give the waiter the signal he wanted a refill of coffee. Caffeine, he decided, would do as stress-reliever now. It was two in the afternoon and he knew that the café did not serve vodka or any kind of liquor for that matter. Besides, it was a coffee shop and he didn't want to smell drunk. But one thing was for sure, he was in a daze of emotions -he felt so jittery and excited.

The waiter came and filled his cup with coffee for the fourth time around. Muttering his thanks to the waiter, he eagerly sipped the hot content of his cup.

"Since when have you been a coffee drinker, Ruka?" someone asked from behind. Ruka turned his head and found his best friend with a smirk on his face. His eyes widened but he smiled. Feeling the energy rush the caffeine gave him, he crazily hopped off from his seat and gave Natsume a big bear hug. "Natsume!"

"Hold your horses, Ruka," Natsume said with a wicked grin, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. He frowned at him. "You didn't have to be that excited to see me…" He sat down on the other chair across Ruka's.

Ruka smiled. _Really_ smiled. It was the first after a year and an eternity of months. He sat back down on his chair. "What do you want? Do you want to eat or drink? Coffee? Tea?"

Natsume gave him a snicker. "You could stop playing 'waiter.' I'm cool. I just ate anyway."

Ruka nodded, keeping his eyes glued on his best friend's face. He run his fingers through his hair, then his face. "I… couldn't believe this. You're actually right here, man!"

"Come on, stop being mushy," Natsume said, giving him a look.

"Yes you've been calling -but it sure is different when we're face to face!" Ruka exclaimed. He was relieved to see Natsume in the flesh. His hair was neatly trimmed, still long-back styled. The hue of his skin gave Ruka the hint that Natsume was doing well. But surely, he did not miss the lack of flare in Natsume's eyes. The fierceness was gone, as if his eyes were tired and aged. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't. He was speechless of his presence. Natsume was really here with him!

Natsume just shrugged. He cleared his throat, uneasiness written on his features. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. How's she doing?"

Ruka was in a roller-coaster mood lately. The high he felt seeing Natsume after all these years suddenly crashed him to the core just because of his question. He tore his gaze from the other male. "I… don't know."

The small glint of happiness disappeared from Natsume's face. He raised a brow. He didn't look too happy. He crossed his arms on his chest and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Why… What do you mean? Don't you visit her or something?"

"No," he curtly replied.

"Why?"

"She doesn't need me to."

"I told you to watch over her."

Ruka noticed how Natsume averted his eyes from him. "Her grandfather died. Have you heard?"

"Of course I did."

"Why didn't you come?"

"You know I couldn't. Everyone would find out."

"Still… you could have come."

"Why, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Then what the hell is the matter?" Natsume asked. Having seen the look on Ruka's face, his eyes widened in unbelief. "_Kami_… You didn't tell her…!"

Ruka buried his face on his palms. "I… I'm sorry… Natsume."

"Damn it," Natsume hissed. "What happened? I told you to come days later after the funeral, didn't I?"

"I did everything you told me, Natsume," Ruka said. "Its just that when I came…"

"What!" Natsume impatiently yelled.

"She was with someone else, Natsume!" he roared in return. He immediately covered his eyes, afraid he might convulse into sobs. People at the café probably had their eyes on them but he didn't care. He knew how he failed Natsume.

"Damn it," Natsume whispered. He understood.

"Forgive me… I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't…" Ruka shuddered inside. He was weak. How could he apologize for who he was?

Natsume took slow deep breaths. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

He knew he regretted what he was to answer, but he replied, "Before the funeral."

"You mean you haven't talked to her when the old man died?" The shock on his Natsume's voice was evident.

"I told you," Ruka said. What more could he say? There was no other explanation he could offer for his failure. "She was with somebody…"

* * *

Mikan jumped off the bed the moment she woke up. On the bed was her ex-boyfriend and she could not stop the relief that flooded her when she saw that she was still decently clothed. With a sigh she collapsed on the floor, clutching her fists against her chest. Subaru was a late sleeper, that was for sure and as much as this man hurt her, she couldn't take his eyes off his sleeping form. He was handsome as always. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed him. She edged closer to the bed. Reaching out to clear the dark hair that hid his eyes, she wondered if they were meant to have a second chance. Last night couldn't have happened just to hurt her. Take her reunion with Mister Bear -it happened for a reason -to change something, to make things better. But as she gazed at her former lover, she knew the butterflies were gone.

His eyes opened as her fingertips grazed against his face and immediately he caught her hand in his, bringing it against his lips for a kiss. He shut his eyes close and let out a deep breath. "God I've missed you…"

_I missed you too_, she wanted to say. But the words did not come out. Smiling, she let him touch her, simply because she knew she had control.

"What happened, Mikan?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

It was a mystery how she could bring that part out of Imai Subaru. Most people were scared of him, intimidated by him, but when he was with her -he could have passed for cotton candy. Giving him a second chance felt like a breath away but as the thought carved on her mind for confirmation, Mikan really had to consider the missing butterflies. So she answered him honestly, "I'm hurting, that's all."

"I swear… he'll pay."

Mikan giggled at that. She shook her head. She knew that Narumi had no fault in that; she did this to herself. She gambled with her feelings and she just got what she deserved. "No."

"I came for you, Mikan," Subaru whispered, kissing the back of her hand again. "I need you in my life. I want you. I still love you. Come back with me."

Mikan slowly withdrew her hand from his kisses and sighed. She leaned against the bed. "Oh Subaru… Everything… its all my fault. And I'm…" She paused and shook her head. "Let's just be… friends."

Subaru gave a sigh of his own. He run his fingers through her soft hair and smiled. How he missed her. God knew how he was controlling himself to gather her back into his arms where she belonged. "Understand this: I won't leave you alone. I'll settle as a friend for now but on one condition…"

* * *

_Breathe_, he thought as he clutched the pillow she used just yesterday. _Breathe her in_. His own room was neglected since yesterday; the room she left was his newfound sanctuary. The place was close to what Mikan was -comforting, light, fragrant, soft… home. But fear would start to snake around his heart each passing minute -the feel of her was drifting slowly and he had to embrace the pillow harder in order to concentrate in the memory of what she felt like.

When she had gone, that's when it hit him. He felt lost. Like a sheep astray from the flock. Like an orphan. He was in complete chaos. He has not eaten yet but what he did when he recovered was take a bath -he had to bathe in order to make sure not a little scent of Reo was left on his body. He was pathetic to fall for Reo's trick just like that. He felt disgusted with himself for letting Mikan see everything.

He had to admit, his flirting and compassion to Mikan was a gamble of mixed emotions. But why was it that now she was gone -all he could think about was that he was falling for her? She was a woman -God, yes, such a beautiful woman, but he loved her spirit, her humor, her self, her troubles… He loved her smiles the most. His eyes widened -had he thought the unimaginable?

_Love_…?

He took another breath and the way the smell of her hair reached his nose again, he shuddered. God… he did love her. He was in love with her. He was in love with her! He embraced the pillow tighter, praying to God that He would swap the pillow for the real Mikan and he would cherish her -not just the scent or memory of her. He needed her. He felt too disabled to think and move.

Did he fail already? He was supposed to be her victor time around! Pain tore his heart and warm tears fought for release. More pain came when a realization groped him hard.

He was madly in love with Mikan Sakura.

* * *

Mikan knew she had to come to the Academy today. She couldn't possibly be irresponsible just because of emotions –that would be too immature of her. But she will definitely not pass by the teacher's lounge. She was so sure her heart still loved Narumi, it was not an easy thing to throw away but now those feelings were benumbed. Seeing him with Reo brought shivers down her spine that after a few seconds it leaves her blank every time she recalled. She tried hard to go through today to feel normal. She would pretend that she was used to having Subaru back at the hotel, hovering over her, like nothing terrible happened between them in the past either. Maybe that's how she'd treat Narumi too. Act like nothing happened.

As she strolled to the Special Abilities class, she noticed a figure leaning against the corridor wall, as if waiting for her. Her eyes widened as she recognized who it was. "Youichi…?"

The teenager smiled and waved a hand. His eyes were uneasy when he gazed at her; he was feeling terribly shy. "Hey. I should be scaring you off right now. You've been here for weeks and you didn't bother to say hi."

Mikan didn't know how to react. Her relationship with him felt so much like her connection with Mr. Bear. The only difference was, this one could talk, grow up and wow… "You're taller than I am!"

Youichi grinned. "Yeah. I had a growth spurt last summer."

Mikan raised her two thumbs up. Her eyes were cautious to spot spirit orbs or visible spirits though. She would try not to fall for any tricks. "Good for you! You're a heartthrob now, eh?"

"Not really," he said, averting his eyes from her gaze. He dug his fingers in his pockets. "So… do you mind if we catch up sometime? I mean… it has been a long time since…"

"Of course!" Mikan exclaimed, capturing him in a big friendly bear hug, relieved that the boy finally softened up to her. She was a little uncomfortable; she couldn't believe that she was actually hugging the boy who used to scare the hell out of her. Was it possible that time really changes people? Or maybe she trusted people too much. As she drew back, she gave him a smile. "Just don't scare me this time, okay? I promise you a box of Fluff Puffs in return."

Youichi smiled at her and nodded shyly. "That would be silly, Mikan."

"See you, when… recess?" she asked, taking a glimpse of her wrist watch. The class would start soon. Noda-sensei wasn't around again so it means she really had to go in the classrooom.

"Here?"

"If its okay with you," she said. She would not choose to be in the gardens. Narumi would be lurking there.

Youchi's face lit up as his head nodded. "Great! I'd come by later."

Mikan waved as he left, yelling a, 'You're still cute!' to him as he waved back. She smiled. So she did leave good things behind here after all. Bad memories weren't the only things to be reminisced here at the academy. At least, she would tell Hotaru-chan something good. It really was a heart-warmer that Youichi, hopefully, finally saw her as a friend.

* * *

He was an emotional man, yes. Once again his heart was hyperactive in his chest as the taxi stopped in front of Alice Hotel. If he were to think of her face, Narumi knew his knees would give away. The doorman welcomed him and he gave the man a smile as he walked inside. He was too nervous. It probably would have been a better idea if he stayed back at home to think things over or get a grip of himself first; he was clearly losing control. But he could not stand the distance between them. Maybe he could settle for a slap or a glare, it would be enough -just as long as he could see her face again.

"Good afternoon, miss," Narumi greeted a woman behind the counter. Feeling too self-conscious with himself, he run a hand through his hair nervously. "I just wanted to ask where Sakura-san's room was…"

"Good day…" said the lady, obviously star-stricken with the man, was blushing as she shook her head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir, but… we aren't allowed to give information to strangers…"

"Please? We're related…" _I was her teacher, her father, her lover…_ "I just…" Why were his thoughts too unorganized… He sighed and looked the lady in the eyes. He really did not want to take advantage of her but he was desperate to get a glimpse of Mikan. "**_Please_**…?" he asked as his Alice activated.

"Ooooh!" the lady exclaimed, touching her flushed cheeks with her hands. "Oh-my-god-oh-my-god, you're talking to me!"

**_"Yes… I was asking for Mikan Sakura's room number…"_** Narumi trailed off, giving her a little smile.

"Ahhhh!" the lady squealed, making other people look at them. "I'm sooooooooh shy, I swear! You just wait, honey, I'll check it out for you…!" Then she froze, her mouth hanging open. "Oh-my-god-oh-my-god! I called you _'honey'_! Ooooooooh!"

Narumi chortled. Sometimes, his Alice could really be entertaining. Letting her hear him chortle wasn't such a good idea though, she squealed again and buried her face against the computer screen.

"Its 1412!" she blurted out and then bit her lower lip.

"Thanks," he said, deactivating his Alice, leaving a very weak fan girl. He quickly went to the elevator and pressed the button with the number 14. As he reached the floor, he stepped out and he tried hard not to leap his way to the twelfth room. His heart beats pounded loudly against his chest as he neared the room. _Talk to her, tell her you're sorry, tell her you love her…_ he thought as he knocked twice. He noticed how cold and sweaty his fingers were. Easier said than done, he sighed. Finally, the door opened and a tall frame blocked the way.

Narumi frowned at him and he smiled apologetically. "I…I'm sorry. The lady must have given me the wrong number…" He was about to turn away when he recognized who the person was and his eyes widened.

The young man, so it seemed, wasn't too happy to see him. A smirk was on his face and Narumi was so sure that if his arms were not crossed against his chest, he might as well have been greeted by a punch. His heart skipped a beat as he uttered the young man's name and when the man snorted in agreement of who he was, his eyes widened even more.

Judging from the familiar hair clips he quickly spotted on the bedside table from the distance, it became clear that this was Mikan's room.

It dawned on him.

_"Subaru…" she whispered in her sleep… _

Narumi just figured out why the eldest Imai didn't like seeing him one bit.

* * *

A.N. Please if you read this, review! Mwhahaha… thanks for reading. This wasn't a very good chappie though eh? Sorry.


	10. Hopefully

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Thank you to all the reviewers of the last chapter! I so love you guys! Thank you for being so positive because I know the last chapter sucked… I'm failing this slowly (boohoo), I know but I intend to finish a series that I've started. **Love you guys**.

And YESSSSS! Mid terms is finally over with! Sorry for the long update. Our phone line is dead because of an alarming incident so I don't have internet access at home, (fire caught the telephone post outside our house boohoo) so here I am… in our school's computer café, typing as fast as I can just to post this.

For those who read _The World Is A Vampire_, the next chapter will be posted sometime next week. That piece needs a lot of editing still.

Thank you again. And don't forget to read everything till the last part. I'm conducting a… um… ehem… _research._

Read and enjoy (I hope XD)!

* * *

Finally, the class was over.

Mikan faced the blackboard, took the eraser and started rubbing off the writings. None of the writings were school-related. They just played a guessing game today. The students were very happy and bubbly throughout the activity and Mikan knew that they were enjoying time spent with her. As she put the down the eraser and turned around, a shrill shriek escaped her lips. Seeing who the person was, she sighed and put a warm hand against the beating of her frightened heart. "S-sorry, I thought I was alone… Hope I didn't freak you out," she said with a blush.

"No, I'm sorry," the person replied, timidly blushing himself as he slowly approached the teacher's table where the young woman stood.

"Why don't you sit here?" she asked, touching the teacher's chair. "I have to close the windows. One of my students said that there would be a storm coming tonight. So I just want to be ready."

Youichi just nodded but he sat on the table's edge instead. He intently watched her as she went to one of the windows. It took a while before he spoke. "So… how are you?"

_Terrible_, she wanted to answer, but as much as she wanted to be honest to him and to herself as well, she remembered how Jinno-sensei told her of her limitations at his briefing of teaching: _"Never put a student down! That means you don't tell students your problems and drag them down with you in your personal doldrums."_ _Haha, _she laughed inside her head at the memory. Maybe the old man changed his ways after all. Trying to sound cool and balanced, she replied, "Doing good. The students are behaving well lately; figured they're getting used to my presence. How about you?"

Youchi shrugged, though he knew she was not looking. "I'm just slacking off. Academics isn't very… appealing to me."

"How many stars do you have anyway?" she asked, looking at him this time. "Three stars?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows with a teasing smirk on her face.

Youichi turned his face from her and blushed. "Would you believe it if I told you I'm a no-star?"

Mikan's eyes widened. She went to him and put her hands on his shoulders to show support. "Youichi Hugiri! Don't ever let that put you down!" Now she sounded so much like a very peculiar blonde teacher she knew. And _loved_. Who turned out to be _gay_. _Ooh_, she mentally kicked herself. _Don't think about personal stuff now –remember to stay off the doldrums!_

"I know…" he said, hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I know that you went through it pretty well."

Mikan gave his shoulders a squeeze and then let go. Taking a step back further from the table, she frowned as she touched her chin in thought. "Wait a minute. If I recall right, when I graduated, you were _not_ a no-star…"

"I got in trouble so I'm suspended right now," he said as quickly as he could manage. Then he looked into her eyes, worry all over his face. "But don't read me wrong, Sakura-sensei-"

"Oh please, Youichi-_kun_," Mikan said, interrupting him. "I insist you call me by my name when we're alone. I'd feel too old…" She grimaced. "Mind if I return to my window chore while we talk?"

Youichi chuckled and nodded. "Okay then, _Mikan_… Let's just say I got identified with a few of my bad-ass friends and I had to pay the price with my stars. You know… high school. But I'll get it back soon enough."

"You should be with good company, Youichi-kun!" she exclaimed as she tried to struggle with a stubborn window. She tried to pull and pull but the window remained open. "You're too good for _those_ kinds of stuff…" Though this young man had been mean to her when he was still a tot, she believed then that he had a good heart.

Seeing how distressed she was with the yanking, Youichi jumped off from the table and trapped her between his arms as he reached out to close the windows himself. The windows closed without sweat. Seeing the blush on her face, he drew back and smiled coyly. Out of perturbed introversion, he instantly scratched the back of his neck. "Do you mind if I tell you something I realized just now, Mikan…?"

The windows were such a hustle_ but… Onegai, Kami-sama! Please do not let him confess something he'll regret when he's older_, she prayed in her head. And the way he was acting all shy and blushing… _Iie, Kami, kami, iie!_ Instead of showing her nervousness, she tried to smile bravely and answered with a shaky, "Yes?"

"I really like you, Mikan–"

_Oh dear_, she was going to faint! The blood bolted up and down her system and her knees were about to give out. And she was sure that though she was smiling, she was gradually turning green. Her heart was in a rollercoaster. And boy… she felt it coming… Now she was going to be like the peculiar blonde teacher who all along secretly desired his best friend's affections…! Maybe in the very near future, she'll find out herself the rumors were true that she _was_ gay herself for being too obsessed with Hotaru when they were children–

"–but don't get the wrong idea," he continued, making all the gay thoughts disappear from her head.

_False alarm. Whew._ The drumming of her heart slowed down. Thankfully, she would not be admitted to the hospital because of heart failure…

Youichi faced her bravely, locking his eyes with hers. "I like you. As a _sister_, I mean. It really takes guts to say this because I'm picky when it comes to friends… And I…" he trailed off.

"Yes…?" she asked, quite out of breath.

"I can't find anyone else to talk to about certain feelings or someone, rather…"

"Who …?"

* * *

Natsume tossed and turned in his bed. He wasn't this troubled for as long as he can remember. All he could ask himself was why. Why did these things happen to him? Why? He did not understand why things went in such a complicated direction. Everything was his fault, and now he was suffering mental and emotional agony. If only he didn't trust Time with Ruka. When they were younger, he thought with so much hope that Ruka would grow out of his shell, grow up a courageous and brave man.

Or maybe it didn't have anything to do with Ruka at all.

Maybe it was simply Time's fault that these things were happening. He shivered in his sleep and he felt the coldness of the night get to him. If he did not practice years of so much self-control, he might as well have trembled violently. After a few seconds, ever so slowly though, the coldness disappeared and he knew she had walked into the room.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Something must be bothering you. You're keeping me awake, didn't you know?"

Though he could not see her, he knew exactly where she stood. Now she had her arms crossed as she leaned on the wall and she was eyeing him with so much concern. He shut his eyes close and took a deep breath. If there was another female who got through him, it was this woman. "She…" he replied with a hoarse voice. It was hard, he knew, to admit the truth. "She… doesn't know about me."

It took a while for her to respond to that. "Your friend failed…?"

He could detect the sheer shock and sympathy in her voice. She knew how important Mikan was to him. "No. _I_ failed."

"Relax, Natsume..."

"I will try."

"Good." She sighed. "Don't worry, didn't you tell me she loved surprises? Surely she still loves you."

He did not answer. As she bade him goodnight and closed the door, he opened his eyes and stared at the darkness.

_"She was with someone else, Natsume!" Ruka roared in return. He immediately covered his eyes, afraid of convulsing into sobs._

Gritting his teeth hardly, he clenched his fists. It was Time's fault indeed, that he did not know, wasn't sure of whether she still loved surprises… or if she loved him still…

* * *

The air was still and lifeless, the colorful room felt dim and bitter. At this hour, Mikan knew, the teacher's lounge was supposed to be crammed with either teachers or students alike. Today was absolute contrast. Silently, as if tiptoeing; creeping though no one was around, she slipped inside the room to get a few things from her temporary teacher's table. A shiver run across her spine as she made her way across the quiet room, a mixture of fear and question fazing her inquisitive mind.

How could she ever forget what happened in this battleground? Here, she knew, she felt like she lost her self, seeing Narumi lip-locked with a familiar antagonist. Narumi giving in to temptation vehemently cut open the scars that she thought were no longer embedded on Mikan Sakura. Oh this was more than a combat zone, alright. This place was more of a torture room for Mikan specifically. This place, she recalled, was also where she found out that Narumi lied to her about her letters for her Grandpa. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Shame on you, Mikan._

Yet the room's normalcy told her of his absence. Narumi did not go to school this morning. Did she manage to hurt him more than she intended to? Gods, she hoped she didn't! _Ah!_ she mentally kicked herself. The man deserves the pain! No physical ache could ever measure up to a severe broken heart! _Men_… she sighed.

Mikan found herself sitting on Narumi's swivel chair, propping her elbows on his desk, leaning her head against her clenched knuckles. _Why was he absent today?_ She asked herself again. Though the man cheated her right on the face, she was still decent enough to mind his well-being! _Because you love him, baka…_ She frowned as she stared at his things. Oh yes, she did love him, that weird eccentric gay idiot. _Darn, even his notepad was scented._ The few roses on his slim blue vase had wilted, very much like their torn hearts. _How cheesy_, she told herself with a roll of eyes and a little chuckle.

She really did not have anything to obtain here at all, she remembered. This place was just an escape, she knew, because she was well aware that Youichi –that darn tall boy– caught her off-guard. How casually and friendly he stood before her, with that inhibited look on his pretty face, stuttering the words out… asking her if they could have a conversation about _Natsume_. It was unknown to her why she felt so taken-aback with such a simple statement; but she felt too much like being stripped naked down to the bone. There was something in Youichi's voice that warned her to stay back, _rethink_ –she was just sure that Youichi was not up for simple chitchat. He was up to a _real_ _long_ session of heart-to-heart talk. So she had to pretend about getting something from the teacher's lounge, 'something important', and Jinno-sensei would be mad at her if she didn't pick it up. Thankfully, the boy did not have enough time to figure out the absurdness of her mumbling that he even thanked her for sparing him some time. She rushed out of the Special Abilities Class, trying hard to act blatantly afraid of Jinno-sensei's possible wrath. _Poor Jinno-sensei_, she thought, and he had nothing to do with anything.

How would she talk to Youichi if ever he approaches her again?

Certainly she spoke of Natsume's name a few times in the past without hitting a nerve (of hers, that is). But now, she was sure as she remembered the vision of him and his signature smirk, she was clearly _not_ ready to talk.

* * *

"So, you think I should wake her up?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Perhaps you should kiss her like a prince should do a princess…"

"And have Narumi as a nemesis! _Kami_, sensei, you must be crazy!" _Besides, she's not my type._

"And I suppose I am?"

"Eh?"

"Er, nothing. So, we should wake her up, huh? I mean, look at her position. That will cause a major stiffed neck."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Okay."

"Oh and yeah, before you wake her up… yep. You're my type."

"_Naniiii_!"

"Heh."

"I… um… I…"

"Okay… let's just be quiet for a minute and just… blush."

Serena just nodded approvingly.

* * *

Narumi did not know what to do first. Feel jealous or feel angry. Or cry. Imai Subaru was indeed _the_ _'Subaru'_ Mikan kept calling in her sleep and it did not help contain his possessive streak of Mikan. But when he realized the fact that Imai and Mikan shared one room slowly drove him close to mad. _Impossible_, he thought. _She could not have gotten over him overnight!_ It was _not_ possible! He would _not_ allow it. Just because of a stupid mistake of trust with an old friend -damn it, he just misunderstood Reo's intention! God knows he would never _ever_ settle for Reo! Reo will not be enough to break them apart. _No. Never._

And he still could not believe that he was on _their_ sofas, staring at the cup of tea Imai so forcefully made him out of politeness. He was waiting for Mikan and Imai was on the bedroom. _This was insane_, he thought. _This perplexity couldn't be happening to me. What happened to my effort of living life so simply? How long have I fought for things to become clearer and now it's all eroding back to the gray side of life! Darn!_ What an obstacle Imai was! And he had been thankful Mikan was no longer obsessed with Imai _Hotaru_! And yet… He rolled his eyes.

The bedroom door opened and Subaru waked out, wearing his stern smirk. He sat across Narumi and raised a brow.

What was this –a staring contest! _Kami, please, spare me!_ Narumi tried to break the tension by taking a sip of his tea. So much spirit of serenity had been needed to put the teacup back down without a pound to make it shatter to pieces. "So… You are Mikan's _ex_-fiance… I never thought the both of you would actually get together…" _More like, I never thought she would choose someone like you_. _And I thought I was the one with pheromone Alice._

"You never know what the future holds, Narumi-san," he replied coldly. "I will pursue her again. You have hurt her. And I thought _you_ had the pheromone Alice."

"Whatever happened between Mikan and I was just a misunderstanding," Narumi said calmly.

Subaru grunted and leaned back against the couch. He crossed his arms again and raised a brow. "It seems you're taken with her as well, huh? It is amusing isn't it, how a man would take advantage of such beautiful opportunity when it comes his way."

"What are you implying, Imai?"

"Let's face it. You're getting old. You need change, excitement, refreshed fervor… It's the time in your life where other men settle down for marriage. And lucky you, the identity crisis is finally over with. Mikan was your finish line."

Narumi clenched his fists.

"But things won't be as smooth as you think they'll be, Narumi. Because guess what?" Subaru asked sharply, glaring at him. "I'm still alive and I will never let you have her. Her absurd infatuation with you has got to stop!"

_"I can't fall deeper in love with you."_

"She's not infatuated…"

"Do you know that she's being violated by an incubus?"

Narumi's eyes widened.

"Those nightmares weren't just 'bad dreams', Narumi, if that's what you thought they were. It seems you still need a wake up call, mister. Mikan is _not_ a little girl anymore."

"An incubus…" Narumi whispered. So the dreams or nightmares rather, the secret withdrawal from reality, from happiness… "Why didn't she tell me…?" he asked himself, unable to keep it in a whisper.

"The incubus was rather strong, and hadn't I been around last night, it wouldn't have left her alone," Subaru said, his voice apparent of protectiveness over Mikan. He then glared at the older man straight in the eyes. "Or maybe she just can't find it in her heart to trust you."

Those last words hit him hard. The moment Subaru ended his speech of angst, he jumped off his seat and nervously rubbed his cold sweaty hands on his slacks. He felt loathe with himself and pure depression scorched his heart. Yes, she did not trust him. _She did not trust him_. He mumbled his farewell and thanks for the tea, tried to take firm steps towards the door, tried to look a bit stable. As he approached the doorknob and opened the door, he felt a hard grip between his shoulder and neck. He turned around to face the angry pair of eyes.

"Narumi," Subaru Imai called. "Of course I wouldn't forget…"

Narumi stumbled out from the doorstep holding a swollen right eye and as he fell down across to the wall, he found himself sitting down spread-legged, and listened to the harsh slam of the door.

* * *

"_Narumi_!"

_The angel always returned._

* * *

"Narumi… are you okay?"

_Melodic_. _Painful right eye._

"Narumi…"

_Bliss_. _Softness_.

"Ahhhh! _Hentai_!" that voice he longed for exclaimed and he suddenly felt something soft and cold whip his face, he opened his eyes. _Towel_. Numb fingers reached to take the cloth of his face and as he stared at her flushed face, his breath hitched. "I…I didn't m-mean to touch anything…"

Her features became somber. A sigh escaped her lips and she put a hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," he quickly replied –his lone word and tone obviously woven with too much honesty. He hastily took hold of her hand and nuzzled it against his face. He shut his eyes close and hurriedly opened them again –he wanted to stare at her face. What if this was a dream? "Mikan…" There was a thickness on his throat that he could not get rid of.

"Shh," she whispered, placing a finger on his lips. "Please."

Narumi blinked back the tears, but shamefully they fell on his warm cheeks. He tore his gaze from her face and tried hard not to sob like a girl. "S-sorry… Sorry for what you saw. But you have to believe me, Reo and I… we're not…" He was not certain how she reacted, she was too silent and he was too fearful to meet her hazel eyes again. But when she sighed again, he sat up and gathered her in his arms. "Have I lost you, Mikan? Have I?"

"Honestly, Narumi," she replied in a hushed tone. "I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

A.N. Um. I don't have anything against the third sex, believe me. And I also don't have anything against reviews. Please tell me what you think! And yes, another mystery person, hohoho… Sorry if this had little Natsume and very little SerenaxMisaki.

* * *

And here's something I have to ask **The Readers** (that's **_YOU_**!).

_Here's the directions:_

1) _Type me a reaction/ review_. I prefer a _positive_ one. wink-wink

2) For this fanfiction **Forget Me Not**, tell me, **who do you want for Mikan?**

Is it:

a) **Narumi** –the one who she thinks she's in love with, whom she caught kissing Reo heh

b) **Natsume** –the past love (go read one of previous chapters if you forgot)

c) **Subaru** –the determined ex-fiancé who loves her, yet he cheated on her when they were together

d) **Ruka** –a love that never took place… but there could be hope in this, who knows, eh?

**Suvey warning**: The results of this poll will _not_ be the basis of the ending. I have already someone in mind, so I just want to know what the readers think. Please do leave a vote. And to disappoint you, the ending _won't_ be too soon.

Thanks for reading!

_Kindly_ **participate** in the survey, I mean er… **_research_**. The results will be posted the next update.

_Sincerely_,

**Goshikku Seirei**


	11. Mystery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. I am very happy for the results of the last chapter! Aheheh. Honestly, I was losing the motivation for this fic. But to see that there are still a few who read this, I think I will really try to finish this.

* * *

Oh and yes, here's the result of the research I conducted.

Survey: For this fanfiction **Forget Me Not**, tell me, **who do you want for Mikan?**

Is it:

a) **Narumi** –the one who she thinks she's in love with, whom she caught kissing Reo heh

b) **Natsume** –the past love (go read one of previous chapters if you forgot)

c) **Subaru** –the determined ex-fiancé who loves her, yet he cheated on her when they were together

d) **Ruka** –a love that never took place… but there could be hope in this, who knows, eh?

**Suvey warning**: The results of this poll will _not_ be the basis of the ending. I have already someone in mind, so I just want to know what the readers think. Please do leave a vote. And to disappoint you, the ending _won't_ be too soon.

**Results: drumming sound**

This is the funny part. Our leading actor for this story -who happens to be no other than our effeminate teacher **Narumi**, (Incase you didn't know, oh my god… you must have gotten it all wrong) lost to **Natsume**,whose participation in the story, as **BARAJAR** have said in the reviews, '_isn't that active_…' **Ruka** got one vote, thanks to my cousin, **Kebinu-kun**. **Subaru** did get a vote, thanks to **Skaey**. To make sure of the counts, here are the people who actually took the time to vote and make sure Natsume won:

1) **Narumi** - **5 votes** from **_PalmTree_, _Takarachan, zoe, hikaru and of course, Starian Princess (my loyal reviewer!)_** **you guys made me smile... **

2) Natsume – **11** votes, care of these Hyuga fangirls, introducing: **_Arenja, Random Person, stupid head, meme, noWriter, RP asher, AaYa-AaYa, natsumexmikan, danavalkyrie, BARAJAR, Chin-92_**! Seriously, guys. You WON! ahahahhaha...

3) Ruka -**1 vote** from **_Kebinu_**-**_kun_** (you tall silly boy)

4) Subaru –**1 vote**. **_Skaey_**!

And hold on a second, just as I thought, I should have included Youichi in the list. **_noWriter_** told me that Mikan and he could pass as a pair. Ahehhe.

So, there you have it. Its really strange. I'm not spoiling my plans to you people, but I myself am thinking about making this a Natsume/Mikan. Like stated, that's where the romance really started. But yet again, this is a crack fic… so I'm really thinking.

Anyway… thank you so much for voting and giving me reviews!

_SORRY_, here's the story!

* * *

_**Previously on Forget Me Not:**_

_Narumi blinked back the tears, but shamefully they fell on his warm cheeks. He tore his gaze from her face and tried hard not to sob like a girl. "S-sorry… Sorry for what you saw. But you have to believe me, Reo and I… we're not…" He was not certain how she reacted, she was too silent and he was too fearful to meet her hazel eyes again. But when she sighed again, he sat up and gathered her in his arms. "Have I lost you, Mikan? Have I?"_

"_Honestly, Narumi," she replied in a hushed tone. "I don't know. I don't know."_

* * *

"Mikan, what the hell is going on here!" a very annoyed Imai hollered as he exploded through the door.

Narumi's eye twitched with similar impatience. He pulled the woman closer against his chest and put on a straight face. "If I recall correctly, you are _not_ Mikan's father."

"Yeah, I know because I thought _you_ were," Subaru snapped, glaring at him.

Narumi felt his ears and cheeks burning. He then noticed how Mikan tried to leave his embrace but he tightened his grip on her. "Oh no, Mikan. You are staying right here where you belong. _With me_."

Subaru charged to the bed and pulled on Mikan's arm. "Let her go, Narumi!"

"You let go!" Narumi exclaimed, locking his arms firmer around her waist.

"Let her go, dirty old man!"

"No! YOU LET GO!"

"I will not!"

"So will I!"

"Subaru, Narumi!" Mikan yelled in between the arguing men. She glared at both of them and slapped their hands off her body parts. She hopped off the bed and crossed her arms. "Both of you are idiots! And what makes you think that I will go with either one of you? Huh?" She went to the door and held the door open. "Subaru, I will ask you to leave. I want to talk to Narumi…" At once she saw how Subaru's face contorted into a disapproving glance and before he could open his mouth to speak, she continued, "Alone."

Subaru grunted at Narumi first before heading to the door. "You son of a…"

"Subaru!" Mikan called his attention again.

When the Imai finally left the room with a grunt, Mikan sighed impatiently and locked the door behind her. She turned to Narumi and saw him sitting on the bedside.

"I'm sorry if I snapped," Narumi apologized out of politeness, though both of them knew he lacked the proper amount of sincerity. He gazed at her. "Mikan… are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not," she replied, shifting her gaze onto a different direction. "I'm still disappointed though."

"You _are_ mad."

"I'm not," she said. "If I were, I would have left you outside my doorstep with a swollen eye."

Narumi stood up from the bed and smoothed his rumpled clothes. "Why is Imai here with you? Doesn't he have his own place to stay in?"

"Does it matter…"

"Of course it does," Narumi said, taking steps closer to her. "You're here with the man who you conveniently call in your sleep ever since you've been having those nightmares… _Kami_… " He placed his hands on her shoulders. "And you expect me to act sane?"

"Narumi, please…"

"Shh," Narumi whispered, closing the gap between his lips and hers. When their lips met, he moaned with so much relief and satisfaction. "Oh Mikan…" Then he felt her fingers behind his neck, pressing downwards, pulling him lower for more. His chest felt light and warm… This kiss was nothing like the one Reo so forced upon him. His hands caught the curve of her waist and the small of her back, pushing her closer against his body.

"Narumi…" she breathed as she shut her eyes close. "Why…"

"Why what, darling…?" Narumi asked as he shifted from her lips to her neck.

"Why do you feel so right…"

Narumi smiled as he nuzzled on her and he could not stop himself from parting his mouth to suckle on the sensitive crook of her neck. He took one of her hands and placed it in his chest. He stopped his movements and stared into her eyes. "Do you feel me now, Mikan…? Do you?"

Her eyes widened.

"I'm scared of you, Mikan," he said with a blush. "But now that I think of it, I've always been scared of what you can do... to me." He kissed her hands, then her face. "And I admit this… only to you." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Mikan Sakura. I am so in love with you, I swear."

And when Mikan heard those words, the familiarity of those words turned her world upside down… literally.

"Mikan!"

* * *

_"I am so in love with you, I swear…"  
_

_"No you don't! What you love… is teasing me!"_

_"Well, that too, but I really do, I swear…" _

"Stop swearing, Hyuga Natsume!" Mikan Sakura exclaimed, placing her fists on her waist. She frowned at him, despite the aching need to smile and blush. To kiss him would be the best thing to do after what he just said but if she did, they wouldn't be themselves at all. She needed to prove that someone was still sane. "My grandpa would've hit you on the head if you continued to say the word 'swear'."

Natsume rolled his eyes at her as he sat down on the base of the tree. Happens every time_, he thought. _Grandpa always changes the mood around here_. "Why would he do that?" he asked with a frown, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her down to sit between his legs._

_"Bee-cause," Mikan said, trying to sound impatient. "Swears are promises and if it were broken, it would be very bad karma." _

Natsume snickered, not really paying attention to anything her pretty little mouth said. Instead he kept occupied with combing her soft long hair with his fingers, loving the way it felt. He drew a lock of auburn hair close to his nose and inhaled her intoxicating shampoo and shivered with much wanted passion. Before, being just around Mikan was enough. But now, he wanted to have her closer and closer each day.

"Natsume… you're not listening…" Mikan uttered, tilting her head to the side so he wouldn't get to play with her hair.

_"Yes I was…"_

_"What was I talking about then?"_

_"Your grandpa." _As always_, he wanted to add. She always talked about her Grandpa. If the old man wasn't a relative, he definitely would burst out of jealousy. Well, actually, he _was_ already jealous. It was just so hard to accept that she loved someone that much. The realization of her undying love for her grandfather made his head ache. He looked into her eyes and saw that she gave him a look that told him that she didn't really believe what he said. "We were talking about how your grandpa didn't like swearing." _

"Right!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, giving him a peck on the cheek. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. "That's why, don't you ever swear, Natsume, because we wouldn't want any promises broken now, would we?"

_Natsume grinned as he pulled her closer. "Whatever." _

"But you do love me right?"

"I said it once already this day," Natsume teased, edging his face away from her.

_"Oh come on, Natsume!" she exclaimed, giving him another peck on the cheek. "If you say it again, I'm giving you a kiss… anywhere you want!" _

"You got yourself a deal, little girl," he whispered, kissing her hard on the lips.

_Mikan shook her head to rid the daze he always gave her after a kiss. She blinked and sighed. "Okay… now say it."_

_"Mind you, Mikan, _I_ kissed you, so _you_ still have _your_ half of the deal," he said. "And yes… I am so in love with you…" And though he tried not to say it out loud, he breathed, "I swear…"_

* * *

Natsume knocked on the door again but to no avail, the person inside the room just wouldn't let him in. He sighed in defeat as he leaned against the door, taking slow deep breaths to reenergize his patience.

_Kami… Ruka was such a baby._

Natsume wondered what happened to the serious, stoic persona Ruka had before. Ruka then was full of sense; one could talk to him and get a good, sensible answer. Ruka would answer, especially when it was him or even just about him. But now, it seems, Ruka had a terrible reverse-growth. Instead of gaining much experience and a sense of maturity through the years, Ruka shredded all of those in exchange for a bottle of alcohol.

The area near Ruka's room always had a stench of alcohol in the air. The housemates always grimaced in disgust every time they would pass by that particular part of the house. Natsume knew they tried not to complain and be encouraging about the issue that his friend was a drunk emotional introvert. It was such relief that Ruka didn't decide to go with the Goth look. Cheers for blonde hair for evidence that Ruka Nogi was still, somehow, _Ruka_.

The reason, they told Natsume, that Ruka needed to be alcohol-dependent, was to have an outlet because _he_ wasn't around anymore like he used to. Natsume wanted to believe them but he knew better. If only they knew what kind of respectable person Ruka was before. Stick and stones may break Ruka's bones… but it seems that Ruka's broken heart had the worst luck. His silly best friend lost all his guts just because Mikan was with another man.

_'I could only allow to lose her to you… nobody else,'_ he remembers Ruka tell him before in a serious man-to-man talk when he talked to him about dating Mikan. What Ruka didn't know was that Natsume was thinking the same thing. And whoever man was it that held Mikan in such comforting embrace to make Ruka turn into the way he was, Hyuga Natsume knew he would have to rekindle his flames.

**Soon.**

* * *

"Narumi…"

It felt like _nirvana_, the way she called his name while she slept. He would certainly remember this day among all the other exciting days that ever occurred in his pathetic lifetime. Even if Mikan did faint in the middle of their kissing session, he was never more delighted to hear her call for him in the middle of her sleep. Her cry for him angered the other male in the room and Narumi didn't want it any other way; Subaru stormed out of the suite when he heard her call Narumi's name.

Planting a kiss on her cheek, he remained close by her side, pulling her in his embrace as she slept. He was feeling extra boyish tonight that he would dare to let Subaru see him like this –he wanted to show Mikan's _ex_ that he loved her and cared for her. He felt rejuvenated by their kiss and now, he was feeling utterly possessive of her.

His angel alarmed him when she fainted that he almost did not know what to do. He even lowered down his pride to ask Imai of her status. Subaru amazed him by being professional and not putting the blame on him for her breakdown, but Narumi could sense the amount of jealousy that flared from the younger man's eyes.

Mikan was all right but Narumi did not go with the flow. Several matters came into reality as he studied how things went on. There were a lot of things he noticed –Subaru's calm reaction when he found out Mikan fainted (because the Imai knew exactly what to do) and now he could feel the slow change in Mikan's sleep –a wave of different emotions. All of the sudden, Narumi was not so sure what he wanted to deal with first. His love for her and her belief and return of it, why did she faint, why was an incubus haunting her… Everything was all piled up.

"Na…" she moaned once again. "…rumi…"

"Yes, Mikan, I'm right here," Narumi hushed her, pulling her closer in his cradle, showering her with loving kisses. "I'm here for you… I love you…" He noticed how she frowned, then smiled in such a calmed manner and finally, relief flooded his being. After half an hour, he slowly withdrew from the bed when he knew she would be okay. But somehow, he was uneasy of the room as he kept pacing back and forth. He kept on glancing back on Mikan's sleeping figure.

"You should turn off the light," Subaru's voice said from the door.

"What?" Narumi said, out of focus, not even wondering why Subaru came back to the room.

"If you want to feel the incubus I'm telling you about," Subaru said, stepping inside the room with his arms crossed on his chest. He kept his gaze locked on Mikan as he edged to her side.

Unnerving jealousy swept through him as Subaru bowed down and gave Mikan a kiss on the forehead. He swore he could whip off the guy's front teeth if he kissed Mikan on the lips. That idiot just wait…

But after giving his affection to Mikan, Subaru's hand reached for the lamp on the end table. "Lights out…"

"What could we do?" Narumi asked in a whisper as he kept close by the open door.

"We just wait," Subaru said. "You could go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up on the exact time."

The two men waited, differences put aside, to the witching hour.

* * *

"You have to do this."

_You don't have to. She's not a bad person at all._

"You have to do this."

_She called you a friend. She is a friend._

"You have to do this."

_Why are you full of hate? You know she must have suffered too._

"You will do this."

_In fact, she must have suffered the most. You weren't that important to him.  
_  
"You will do this."

_He loved her. He loved her… just accept it!_

"I will do this, damn it…"

_You're not a bad guy at all. You're just hurt. She'd even love you if only you'd tell her why you keep on doing this to her…_

"I will do it…"

_Stop this…!_

"NO!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the mirror making it shatter into bloody pieces. Then he felt a twist inside his chest -a burst of all kinds of emotions making him lose control of his breath. Trembling, he fell to the floor with his bleeding fist clutched close against the drumming beat of his heart. He felt dazed of a sight of crimson and white tiles blurring his vision and he started to pant and wheeze, trying to stop the tears of regret and fear behind his eyes from falling. Conscience drowned by his tears of anger, he knew he did not care of the consequence of his actions. Things were clear to him: He hated her. He loathed her. She was despicable. And he was going to kill her for taking everything away from him.

* * *

**MYSTERY**

**There was a demon,**

**whose name was Rebelle,**

**who didn't like to get along**

**with his fellow fiends.**

**Because all of his companions,**

**when off-duty,**

**guarded, stayed at bay,**

**with Youichi, the boy human.**

**Rebelle had been small,**

**Yet he spent malignant force,**

**That the child Youichi felt him grow,**

**Rebelle's anger towards him taking course.**

**Rebelle often asked,**

**"What's so special with the human boy,**

**Why did they have to be around him**

**And follow his orders as if they were toys?" **

Though lone, Rebelle resented,

**This human boy who always had**

**Connections to summon the dark powers,**

**To call on demons if ever something made him sad…**

**Rebelle plagued this human,**

**This human boy with dreams,**

**Night terrors of loss and agony,**

**Till all his budding nights filled with screams.**

**But there were times,**

**When Rebelle shook in fear,**

**At the sight of this lone,**

**Human flame-manipulating seer.**

**Rebelle called him Seer, Fire God,**

**He had powers of the sun,**

**And the human child worshipped him**

**Till Rebelle fled and gone.**

**Rebelle then learned**

**To make a peace,**

**With this human child to see,**

**If he would ever earn**

**The Seer's favor in return.**

Years have passed,

**Rebelle stayed calm,**

**And though he would not**

**Cause the child death's charm,**

**He would lead,**

**All this child's dreams,**

**Into the depths**

**Of Hades' Gates,**

**Thus, from the Seer,**

**Rebelle could keep himself from harm.**

**And Alas the Fire God drifted off,**

**Leaving all guards down,**

**And what safety the human child once felt,**

**Would switch back into the old days of yesteryears,**

**When this child felt a hunted fawn,**

**Haunted by exaggerated fears.**

**Rebelle works his strings,**

**Yet in a different way,**

**Now he would no longer be**

**After Youchi's fear of who he was,**

**Now he would,**

**Eat the half,**

**Of Youichi's broken heart**

**And turn that little fragment**

**Which was once used to love,**

**Into a chunk**

**Of coal,**

**Into the dark.**

* * *

A.N. Did you guys get the silly poem? If yes, good job! You earn a cookie and a mystery got solved! This poem actually is connected to the story if you haven't forgotten yet... please review... thank you so much! thank you again for the reviewers!


	12. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Hello! I am back, I guess. I do not have any excuses for my laziness to update. In fact, I was even beginning to think of erasing my account here. Are people still going to read this? Please leave a review to make sure this fic has hope yet still!! (mind you, I'm not even doing this for the ego. I really want to know who's still going to bother reading)

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Diana.o5.

A really big mwahugz to my friend and soulsister, Wizdom Goddess.

And of course, my Ate Diane (you know who you are), thank you for not forgetting me. Aheheh..

Love you guys.

Btw. You guys should probably refresh yourselves with previous chapters to catch on with the rest of the story. I had to do it myself. Heh.

* * *

_He was the living shadow._

Mikan would not hear his footsteps at first, would not see any part of him, except for his eyes. Then his figure, coming from the deep darkness around her, would slowly materialize in front of her. She could not make a clear description of his face. They had been close, so many times had he forced himself on her, and every time she got to trace his face with her hands she would always be drunken with curiosity. The features of his face were familiar, the smoothness of his hair, the moist of his lips. But no matter how hard she tried to recall who the man was exactly, her efforts were always in vain.

_He was always a dream._

Mikan knew he was a dream. Ever since she came back to the Academy, she had come to know him in her dreams. At first it started with a faint vision of him, just a flash of his gaze. Then he started appearing on the corners of her dreams, the alleys of her fantasies. Then he tried to come close, she didn't refuse, but she kept her guard. His essence was alluring, a drug to the female kind, she knew. Out of the sudden, his quiet countenance transformed into something feral, something… dangerous. He then would invade her happy dreams with sudden touches to sensitive parts of her body that sometimes would either arouse or hurt her.  
_  
He always confused her._

_He was just a dream,_ Mikan kept telling herself. That's what she's been telling herself since the first time he violated her in her dreams, that's what she's been convincing herself since then, right now.  
_  
He was hurting her._

In Mikan's mind, the thick mist became heavier. The mist was always part of him and it was probably there to conceal his face and it was her consolation during times like these, for her not to see the horrid things he was to do to her body. Her breathing was struggling, just like her arms and legs, but she was helpless under him. She tried pushing him from her body, but her arms were useless, made immobilize by the crushing force above her. She always tried to open her eyes and she tries to do it now and the moment she does, a heavy wave hits her on the head, like the thick organ invading her genitals, blurring her vision till she fainted.

_He always feels so real._

* * *

Narumi drew his arms closer about himself as he walked back towards his house from the hotel. He didn't take a cab this morning. He wanted to walk, to think things through and cherish the subtle atmosphere around him. He kept his eyes on the ground, the sky wasn't at all appealing to him. He kept thinking about Imai Subaru, Mikan and her incubus and he couldn't stop feel anything but useless. 

_"But that's not the incubus, right?"_

_"Yes, but I manage to take her body tension away. Her nightmares I help with, but the incubus…" Subaru paused, sounding extremely disappointed with himself. "I'm neither an exorcist nor a priest."_

_Narumi noticed Mikan's breathing became normal again. After a while, he noticed that Subaru began to mildly tremble. The other man's hands began to twitch and he had to sit back down on the chair. As much as he didn't like Subaru, Narumi felt gratefully indebted to him for giving Mikan comfort she deserved. He had been a former student anyway. "Are you alright?"_

_Subaru kept his gaze away from his as he shuddered. "Its part of my Alice. I have to transfer the pain to someone else after I've taken some from another. In this case, I'm gracious enough to spare you from experiencing it." He snorted with pride, though he kept rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I can handle it, old man. Don't even dare to feel sorry for me."_

Was telling Mikan he loved her really enough? Was it? Narumi thought he knew it was. Something inside of him, in fact, kept reminding him that it was supposed to be. When he told Mikan he loved her, he really did mean honestly that he was willing to go through trials with her, that they could go through it together. But how could he ever go through such obstacle with her when all he could do while she was suffering was to watch? He didn't even bother to say goodbye properly to her when he left this morning. He felt ashamed of himself.

"_Imai…san," he said that morning, uneasy, unable to look the man in the eyes. "Thank you."_

_"Ah…" Subaru said. "I am most glad to tell you that I wasn't doing anything for you. Or are you that crazy to thank me for giving you that black eye?"  
_

"_Mikan sure is lucky to have someone like you."_

_"And apparently, she's going to push me away because you're in the picture."_

_Narumi turned away. "I love her-"_

"_Bullshit." Subaru snorted and went to the door. "Narumi… I suggest you do some thinking. You don't love Mikan. You may fool yourself that you have fallen deeply for her but the truth is, you're still confused. Why can't you just understand? She was your '_daughter'_ in the past."_

_"Oh come on, Subaru-chan," Narumi said with a grin, the dark eye barely noticeable because of his smile. He went to the door and before going out, winked at the younger man. "Sorry I'm a real threat but.." _I'm serious about her._ "All is fair in love and war."_

Was it really fair? The last time he checked, it wasn't. Now, he couldn't stop thinking that maybe she was better without him.

* * *

And yet another gathering of happy and secretly confused teachers in the teacher's lounge. Jinno-sensei was happy for some reason –Serena felt the vibe that he and his pen-pal were getting serious. Besides, no one could disturb his seriously happy aura as he silently scribbled on his personalized 'Sincerely, Jinno' stationery notepad. As the oldest teacher kept busy writing and the raven-haired teacher was silent reading his next lesson to teach, two teachers mastered down the 'look when the other's not looking' to an art as they sat uneasily yet comfortably across each other.

Misaki tried to read the latest issue of Plants Magazine but his eyes preferred the golden maiden right before him. Though Jinno and Fukutan minded their own business, he wanted to be alone with Serena. Unlike before, all their conversations were composed of things that were of course, school-related, but now, he wanted to ask her what kinds of things she liked. He knew a lot about her but he knew he had to know more. Her favorite color, food, movie wasn't at all in his list though. His questions were more like, 'Serena-sensei, do you want to settle down someday?' or 'How many children would you like to have, just incase you do like to get married?' Not that he was proposing to her now and now… but… who knows? Feeling that she wasn't looking at his direction, he quickly averted his eyes from his magazine to catch a glimpse of her lovely eyebrows. Gods… he wished he was that glass orb she kept on holding. Ah… her hands massaging, feeling… Her fingers pressing round and round, tracing and tracing…

"Misaki…"

_Contact… Such a beautiful fantasy_, Misaki thought as he bit his lower lip with so much pent up passion. He wondered how it would really feel like… to be her glass ball for a day… Or two… Or forever. His thoughts were interrupted with a soft sigh that managed to tickle his ears and bring his attention back to the lady before him. "Hmm…?"

"Uhm… well… Misaki-sensei… I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Misaki asked, putting his magazine down in a jiffy. Thank goodness this woman was not Kokoro.

"You see," Serena started uneasy, tucking stray strands of her hair behind her ear. "We never really got to talk about… you know… the other day." Her eyes widened then, as if caught stealing something and she waved her hands in the air in defense. "Not that I'm expecting something…! Oh I mean, I just thought… That we should talk about it because it happened… right?"

"Of course it happened." The event which led to his admittance of his fondness of her in such a curt amount of time. That fortunate yet spoiled event. They were supposed to talk with each other when a couple of students interrupted them and asked for his help regarding the grapevines that came to life in the gardens. The vines, the students screeched, started to pull on everyone's ankles and anything that moved. He apologized to Serena for such a ruin for their 'moment' and he had to curse himself for suggesting earlier that they should be quiet and 'just blush.' Things couldn't have gotten much worse because when he arrived at the garden, a student managed to take care of the mess. He knew he should have stayed with Serena. From then on, Misaki decided to be determined. What he could not understand was why couldn't he have the guts to just talk to her now like a man should! Kami… Even Narumi, whom he thought was gay, was even getting more than he should have… "Yeah…" He looked into her eyes and felt his heart beat faster when she turned to look away. "Do you want to go out?"

Serena raised her face to see him. "Are you serious?"

Misaki wondered why they were whispering but he took it as a challenge. Being secret spices things up. "Yeah… How about later, nine in the evening?"

"That late?" she asked, quite surprised of his directness.

Misaki had to snicker. "Well, yeah. We're adults, aren't we?"

"Where are you taking me then?" she asked with a tease, finally letting her hands drop from the glass ball she kept on holding.

"It's a secret, darling…" Misaki whispered, edging closer to the table and taking one of her hands in his. Without checking if the other two teachers were looking, he raised it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. "Nine, then…"

Serena nodded with a blush.

* * *

_This was it,_ Natsume thought, as he stood in front of Ruka's room. He would not deal with another silent companion and supposedly best friend. There were so many confusing things in his mind lately and the fact that Ruka was a pain in the ass wasn't helping. Ever since Ruka had been lodging with him and his companions, he seldom wore a happy face. He always showed himself with a too somber look on his face and barely spoke to anybody. Not only was Ruka disrespectful to everyone in the house, the idiot also manages to sneak in bottles of alcohol into his room!

Clenching his fists, Natsume decided that he had to do this. Give Ruka one helluva blow on the face. The impact, Natsume hoped, should wake up Ruka somewhere inside. He knows that Ruka was probably still blaming himself for all that happened and if there would be something that should concern Ruka is that he should be making it up to him, not making things harder than it already was! Natsume took a deep breath. Begin with a calm demeanor, he told himself. You _could_ spare Ruka the punch on the face. He knocked on the door. "Ruka… open up. Its me."

No response.

Natsume tried again. When there was still no reply, he banged his knuckles hard against the door one last time and when there was still no initiative inside the room, Natsume lost the control. He stepped backward, got his torque in cue and charged to the door, giving it a good kick. With a crunch, the door swung open and revealed a very distressed and afraid Ruka Nogi. Natsume was supposed to be mad at the young man but as he digested Ruka's appearance, he sighed. Ruka's hair needed trimming and his body was poorly fit. He was skin and bones. Instead of running to Ruka to give him a good wake up call with a knuckle sandwich, Natsume took slow strides towards his best friend and sat beside him on the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you," Natsume said. He run his fingers through his hair and shook his head disappointedly. "You're so much stronger than this. You're a mess, Ruka…"

"I know that," Ruka whispered. He drew his knees against his chest and hid his face on his chest. "I'm sorry, Natsume. You don't know how much trouble I have and would cause you. Forgive me…"

"I'm not even blaming you, jackass," he replied, placing his arm around Ruka's shoulders. "What have you done to yourself? Do you know you're making me feel guiltier because of what you're doing? Is this my fault, too?"

"No," Ruka sobbed. "You had to do what you had to. I would never take your decisions against you. I can't."

"Then stop this nonsense. Stop being pathetic. You're better than this…"

"Think so?"

"I know so."

Ruka nodded meaningfully and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I can't believe that these kind of things happened, Natsume. Life never really settles for mediocrity, don't you think?"

"For as long as we've got Alice in our blood, I don't think it really would." Natsume gave Ruka one nudge and stood up. "We need to clear this mess up, Ruka. I need you to help me."

Taking one last glance at the empty rum bottle on his floor, Ruka nodded and took Natsume's out-stretched hand.

* * *

The kiss was warm but her heart felt cold. It was then that Mikan decided that Subaru's affections were starting to lose its effect. She locked herself in her room, trying to calm herself down. They were about to have breakfast, she was half way in confiding her feelings to Subaru, thinking that he was actually interested in lending her a shoulder to cry on, but turns out, he was looking forward to dessert. 

"Open the door, Mikan. I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to…"

That's when Mikan's insides flared with anger. She furiously stomped to the door and swung it wide and glared at the man standing behind it. "And what was that then? You just felt like it, huh? You sonova-"

Subaru jumped on her, locking her in his embrace. "Mikan… I just… Missed you. I missed you so much." He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her perfume. "Don't you know how miserable I was, knowing that you and that baka teacher getting close?"

She was ready to kill him. The idiot took advantage of her again. Just when she thought they were being civil, he actually thought she was going to sleep with him? Mikan rolled her eyes. "And you think I enjoyed every second that you were rutting someone else?" She pushed him off her and grunted. "I agreed to let you stay here because of the deal you offered. It goes to show how considerate I am considering the horrible thing you did." You made me _see_.

The young man sighed. "I'm sorry, OK? I don't know what else to say." When she didn't flinch, he smiled faintly. "You're not going to ask me to leave now, are you?"

"Like I said, I'm not completely heartless." Mikan crossed her arms across her chest. "No groping, ogling, kissing or anything else, Subaru. Is that clear?"

"You know its going to be hard but if that's what it takes for me to be with you… then yes, I agree."

"You always could bring a slut over, you know. Its not a problem with me anymore."

Subaru was left alone again. He did not want to get used to it.

* * *

Narumi thought he was going to go nuts had not he spotted the campus any sooner. He thought the walk would do him good but unfortunately, age was catching up with him. The long road back to the school was not a competition and his sleep-deprived body was not helping him much. He had strong, firm limbs, and lungs of an athlete, but his depression was getting the best of him. And he was walking with no food in his stomach. The sun was extra sunny today that it was hard not to sweat. His usually strong joints ached, probably because of sleeping slouched on the chair.

During these times he regretted his Alice. Goes to show he's still human, still an idiot, still helpless. If only he had the Alice of flight or even animal pheromone, maybe he'd charm an animal to make things easier for him. He couldn't charm a passing vehicle as much as he tried.

A yellow cab passed by and all he could do was breathe out a sigh of exhaustion. He must've looked pathetic. A poor guy walking his way back to kami-knows-where. Too absorbed with his self-pity, he did not realize that the taxi stopped a few meters before him. Eyes on the ground, he passed apathetically, not seeing who was inside the taxi.

"Narumi!"

Times like this he wished he was a bird. Or a unicorn. Pegasus. Right. A horse with wings. He would still look the dashing being he was. Still would be able to charm all the ladies and men–

"Narumi…! Baka!"

"Eh?!" His fatigue turned to lovely surprise as he found himself staring at two amazing hazel eyes. A smile touched his face and as he took in Mikan's appearance, he was grinning like an idiot. He sniffed dramatically. "You came after me?" Suddenly, all of his emotional distress disappeared with just the sight of her. He felt young again, somehow. His optimistic side was back. Now he felt like he was on a roll. He felt like he could run to Mt. Fuji if she asked him to.

For a moment, Mikan just stared at him dumbfounded. "Actually, no. I have a class to look after. Those students are way too lucky to have no teacher around." She opened the door. "Are you going to join me or what? The meter is running, you know."

After a second, the taxi was on its way to the Academy with two teachers in the backseat.

"Are we okay?" Narumi asked, trying to look her in the eyes, but her attention was on the moving grove outside the car. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he read the 'don't piss me' sign on her body language way too well. Something must've happened back at the hotel. As much as he didn't like her feeling angry or sad, he was positive that it had nothing to do with him. It was a good thing he left early.

Mikan shrugged, her gaze still outside the window. "No kissing for a while though." She turned her head for a moment to look at him knowingly. She wondered if she ever would forget Rio kissing Narumi. Would it be as hard as forgetting Subaru between that woman's legs? Kami, she hoped not. "Especially kissing boys. Or else." Flashing him one lethal glare, and having said what she wanted to say since that happened, she returned her focus back on the moving scenery outside.

It was an offer he could and would never refuse. With a content smile, he said, "OK." A done deal. This was a start, somehow. The situation was light at the moment. Deal with the bitterness later on.

Once at the Academy, Mikan insisted to pay. The yellow cab entered the school premises. When the pair hopped out the cab, some would mistake them for lovers, some would be surprised, some would choose not to look, and it was found impossible not to give a damn about them.

* * *

"Packing your bags already, I see…" 

Natsume snorted as he stuffed his clothes neatly into his duffel bag. "I have to go back. I have to see her." He paused midway packing and turned his head to look at the woman. "Aren't you going to come with me?"

His housemate smiled weakly at him and sighed. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea… But I'm considering it."

"For crying out loud, Yu-Mi-chan," Natsume barked, half-teased, half meant. "You know you have to meet her. She has to know about us."

Yu-Mi tossed her silky hair to her side and shrugged nonchalantly.

Natsume was forever amused by this woman. She was alluring to all the men she met and every time he walked in to a public place with her, all eyes were on them. Men envied him when she was by his arm. Women were furious at her for being so pretty and sensual, despite her age. The people they met loved and hated her. But of course, those who knew her just loved her. It was impossible not to. He turned his focus back on packing. "She has to know." Eventually… "She has to know about you as well."

"What about A-chan?" the woman asked, the emotion of her voice uncertain. "Does she know about your plans?"

"She will have to accept how things will turn out, Yu-Mi."

"Both of you are impossible at times, you know that. You expect me to deal with her alone?"

Natsume knew she was just teasing him, trying to find out how he'll react. "She will be glad to get rid of me. Especially after I've refused with her wish to have Ruka as a boyfriend."

Yu-Mi laughed and her tone was light and merry. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she stared at him. "Ah! A wise decision, love. I do not know how to deal with a Ruka junior or a hyper-active A– "

"Ruka wasn't always this way," Natsume said, feeling the need to defend his best friend. "Things will change from now on, Yu-Mi-chan." He meant those words. "A-chan will deal with it. She's not a child."

"You're such an adult now, my dear," Yu-Mi whispered, walking behind him and wrapped her arms around his frame. "She's equivalent to change, Natsume. Our lives will never be the same."

* * *

A.N.

Who's Yu-Mi? Who's the A-chan? Who're these women in Natsume's life? Why the hell am I reading this, I don't even remember the plot anymore? Should I even leave the lazy author a review?

These are the questions in your mind. Heh. Well, just a few of them, actually.

Anyway:

Please leave me a review for the sake of letting me know there are still people interested. If I don't get enough reviews, I might just drop this fic. Honestly, I'm really losing motivation lately. So hope to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading.


End file.
